Found a Way
by LashawnS
Summary: Michonne returns from a two week run to find that the infamous Rick Grimes and his family are now residents of Alexandria but he is hours away from being exiled. Can she look past the dangerous man he has been labeled and see a man that is doing what he thinks is right to protect the ones he loves?
1. Chapter 1

_Slight AU that starts between 5x15 and 6x01. Heath and his crew return from their two week run to meet the new recruits of Alexandria. Pete is still alive, living in another house separate from his family. Michonne was never shot by Merle and didn't stumble upon the prison but she still spent 8 months with Andrea before deciding to leave Woodbury._

_I couldn't get this plot out of my head. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

"Who the hell is that?" Scott mumbled as the chubby, white man sporting a mullet came into view behind the gates of their home, Alexandria.

Michonne looked up from the book she had been reading to take in the scene. They hadn't been gone that long. She knew Aaron was always out recruiting but to have a complete stranger on gate duty was very odd. It was hard to believe that Deanna approved this.

She watched silently as the guy unlocked the gate, allowing Heath the opportunity to move it so they could enter. Letting out a deep breath, she emerged from the vehicle, placing her katana on her back. Introductions happened quickly as they were informed of the 12, no 11 new members of their community.

"I'm sorry." Annie spoke up for his lost as everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll lock up." Heath spoke as Michonne studied the newcomer. He seemed a little different but that was the world now. Everything and everyone was different including her. So she walked back to the car and began to unload the supplies. The quicker they got this task completed, the quicker she could get back to her house and take a shower.

But that was out of the question because as soon as they entered the pantry Olivia informed them that there were a lot of things they needed to know about the new people that infiltrated their home. So once they were done with all of their unloading, the group along with other members of the community were gathered around Scott's living room going on tangents.

"He is crazy. He came in here questioning everything." Monica spoke, trying to catch everyone up on the things that had happened since they were gone. "He doesn't want to do what has been working for us for the past two years. We've survived this long. We don't need his help." There was no way to miss the bite in her tone but Michonne had to disagree. Taking more safety precautions were welcomed. She had been trying to get the residents to take a weapons and defense class since she arrived six months ago, but everyone was entirely too comfortable and sheltered to think they needed the experience. "He even attacked Pete."

"Cause he wants Jessie. You saw the kiss at the party. You're the one who told me." Olivia replied, shaking her head.

Gossip had never been a thing that Michonne liked to participate in. She knew better than to turn down the information on the strangers but somehow this seemed wrong. Hell, they had probably talked about her too once she arrived and kept to herself barely speaking with anyone outside of Aaron, Deanna, and Heath. Now she was a little more open but not by much.

"You're a constable too. It's time to put on your uniform and speak with the prisoner." That's the only reason she was included in this conversation. It was clear everyone was scared of this new man, Rick and his group. But Michonne had been on the outside and knew how it changed people. If Aaron brought them back, they couldn't have been too bad.

"I still can't believe she gave that job to a newcomer." Carter scoffed. "She put damn near everyone from their group into a high position."

Hearing enough, Michonne snapped. "When have any of you wanted to be a constable or guard the damn wall?" Her tone shocked everyone, except Heath. He had been in Alexandria since the beginning but he wasn't sheltered like the rest of them. He knew what the outside world had to offer and he knew his friend had suffered great loss. "Exactly." She replied to their silence. "And I told Deanna months ago that Pete was abusing Jessie but she pushed it to the back burner because he is a doctor. Let's not act like he is a saint." She needed to get out of there and to the comfort of her own home before she went off even more. "You all don't know what it's like out there. Stop judging and do your fair share of work. They wouldn't have high positions to take if y'all stepped up."

On that note, she rose from the chair and made her way out of the house and down the block to their leaders'. It was obvious she shouldn't have gone on that run. Instead she should have stayed behind but she missed being outside of the walls. Being out there in the openness gave her comfort. She had wandered around by her lonesome for so long that this place suffocated her at times.

After Andrea's betrayal she was scared to let anyone get close to her again but Aaron had been there for her. He helped her get assimilated to the idea of being around people again. People that she could trust but she didn't trust these people. They were fickle. When she arrived, they welcomed her openly but once they noticed how closed off she was, they didn't understand and started to keep their distance.

"They probably had a damn meeting about me once I got my position." She mumbled, stomping up the stairs to the Monroe's house. Sadly, she had gotten used to it and began to let her guard down a little because being closed off helped her mentally and emotionally but it was draining. In her old life, she was lively and social. She wanted to at least get some of that back. She wanted to know these people and try to trust them, so once Deanna offered her the constable uniform, she took it and decided this would be the best way to do so.

"Hey," Spencer answered the door with a smile on his face, eyes trailing Michonne's figure. He was never discreet with the action and she was never annoyed with the fact that he admired her body but right now, she wanted him to be useful and get his parents. "They're in the living room."

She thanked him and made her way through the familiar layout. Reg was the first to spot her, greeting her right away and his wife followed. "A lot has been happening since I left." Her eyes looked around the house. "Sorry about Aiden." She spoke, sincerely, staring both of them in the eye. Unfortunately, she was no stranger to losing a child in this world.

"Thank you." Deanne spoke before getting right to business. "We have welcomed a new group and their leader, Rick has become a major problem." She shook her head. "I don't want to kick him out because he has two children but he has put my community in danger. He pointed a gun at us like a mad man. It was a miracle we got him into that cell." The memory was fresh and scary. Not only were they battling the dead but being at odds with the living was new and she didn't like the fear that coursed through her bones. "Rick Grimes is a problem and I don't think we can afford another slip up. He might pull the trigger next time."

"Rick Grimes?" Michonne repeated the name in disbelief. There was no way they both ended up hundreds of miles from Georgia in the same exact community. She didn't know the man but knew enough about his marital woes and personal life than she would like to admit thanks to Andrea.

"You know him?"

"No not at all. We just had a mutual friend back in Georgia but we never met." She admitted, not believing that the new world was this small.

Deanna hummed as she got an idea. "How about you go talk to him and see where his mind is? Speak on his behalf or against him tonight." Michonne opened her mouth to reject the opportunity but the other lady kept speaking. "I know you weren't here but maybe you can gain some insight into why he did what he did. For some reason, I feel like you two may be able to connect or relate in some way. If not, then it'll make the decision easier." A small smile left her face as she stared at Michonne. "You're our constable for a reason. We want to uphold some type of law and you used to be a lawyer. So that has to count for something."

"Okay," She let out a low breath to get Deanne to be quiet. "I'll do it."

An hour later, Michonne was showered, moisturized, and dressed in her uniform ready to meet the infamous Rick Grimes. He sounded nothing like the man Andrea painted for her during the eight months they were together. But change was unavoidable. She had changed since the last time she saw her friend. The new world had a way of turning the sweetest person hard and cruel. It turned her and she was trying hard to find her way back. There was no doubt that the things that happened to Rick and his people molded him into someone new.

Letting out a low breath, She placed the strap of the katana around her frame and walked out of her house, seeing someone waiting on her steps.

The person turned around, holding a beautiful baby girl. The boy didn't look older than thirteen but he definitely needed a haircut. His shaggy brown hair covered his striking blue orbs. "I heard your opinion holds a lot of weight around here."

"I wouldn't say that." She replied, easing down the stairs. "I haven't been here that long." But he was correct, Deanna and Reg valued her opinion more than they did any of the other residents. She had gotten them to see her way plenty of times due to her patience and ability to switch things into perspective. So in a sense, her opinion did carry a lot of weight.

His eyes were trained on her katana before he looked back at her face. "Eugene and Aaron said you had a sword but I had to see it for myself." He cleared his throat, realizing he sounded like an excited child. "I'm Carl. Carl Grimes."

"Ah," She almost smiled. "You're here about your father."

He nodded his head as his sister grabbed a piece of his hair. Michonne was trying hard to keep her eyes off of the child. It had been so long since she'd seen a baby and it hurt. If she looked slightly to her left, she was sure she would burst into tears at the sight of the growing girl. So she kept her eyes trained on the teenager. "He's not a bad guy."

"I'm sure he isn't but you have to understand the way this looks." She began walking towards the house that held the prisoner. "He came in here and challenged everything, the leaders, and attacked the doctor. They are painting him as the bad guy and it's not looking good." For some reason she didn't want to lie to Carl. There was no reason to because she knew that in a few hours his dad would be exiled. Which in turn meant he would be leaving Alexandria as well.

"We've been through a lot." He offered. "I'm not going to lie to you." It was obvious he felt the same way she did. "We've done bad things but if you really just got here then you know the type of people that are outside of these walls. You know we didn't have a choice." The sorrow and pain reflected off of the young man as he spoke, avoiding her eyes. "I'm not trying to beg but you can't judge him off of a few mistakes. It's hard to adjust to this after being out there for so long."

She was well aware. It had taken her a while to get used to the way things worked in the community but the way Rick went about things did not help his case. If she knew Deanna as well as she thought she did, Rick was on his way out with his family in tow.

Finally Michonne looked at the baby and felt a sob building in her throat because there was no way she could do that to this family. She had lost her own son at the beginning of this and if Rick still had his infant child, she knew he had to make sacrifices and do things that he wouldn't do in the old world. That didn't make him the bad guy but going after a married woman did not help his case.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve..I think." Carl answered, furrowing his brows. "I might be thirteen by now."

That revelation pulled her eyes away from the babbling baby to her brother's face. He didn't seem like the type to open up. She knew it took a lot for him to come to her with his concerns and she listened. She took note of the protective hold he had on his sister and the way his eyes were on a constant swivel for trouble. He was aware.

She liked this kid. He wasn't anything like the ones in the community but it broke her heart that he had to grow up so fast.

_It's kept him alive._ She reasoned with herself, seeing his eyes staring curiously at her.

"What's your sister's name?"

"Judith." He beamed, seeing his sister turn at the sound of her name. "I named her." Carl furrowed his brows again, wondering why he felt compelled to share this unnecessary information with this stranger.

Michonne closed her eyes and let out a low breath. The kids might be the sole reason she fought for Rick to stay but that all depended on the conversation she was about to have with the man in question. "I just need to speak with him to see where his mind is." The worried looked that flashed over the teen's face was not lost on her. If she would have blinked she would have missed it but she didn't. "Go home." She encouraged. "I might be able to bring him by before the meeting tonight."

"Okay." He mumbled, reluctantly turning around to be met by a concerned woman. She was thin with short, white hair dressed like a housewife. Her stare landed on the samurai for a brief moment before she ushered the children down the street. The look in her eyes didn't match this persona she was trying to put on and Michonne caught on to that fairly quickly as the lady turned back to look at her.

She shook her head and opened the door that led directly to the cell.

There he was seated on the cot with his back against the wall. His eyes slowly left the floor as she entered and took a seat outside of the cage. "Who are you?" The gritty and raspy Southern drawl took her by surprise.

"Michonne."

Rick tilted his head running his tongue over her name as he repeated it. "The woman with the sword." His eyes landed on the handle as she removed the weapon and leaned it against the wall. "You were part of the recruitment package. Aaron said you were beginning to take over the security of this place. Imagine my surprise when I got here and the blade-wielding warrior was nowhere in sight." The sarcasm was not missed and she had to chuckle. He was mad at her absence and he didn't know her from the man on the moon. "They don't even know how to carry out runs properly. One of my people got killed a few days after we arrived because your people don't know what the hell they're doing." He rose from the mattress and made his way over. "Then another member of my family is in the damn infirmary because of their neglect and naivety."

"I understand your frustration and I can't apologize enough for what happened." She spoke sincerely not intimidated by the anger he was releasing. He had a reason to be upset. Losing people was no easy feat. "But the way you've come at these people," she cleared her throat. "The way you've come at _my_ people is not how you get people to cooperate, Rick. You're doin' the opposite. They think you're unstable and dangerous." There was no need to lie.

"And I think they're weak and incompetent." He retorted with a scoff.

"That's fair." Michonne spoke, surprising him. "I haven't been here that long myself. I don't know if Aaron shared that piece of info. I have been here for about six months and I'm still getting used to it. When I arrived, there were a lot of things I wanted to change and a lot of it did change because I went to Deanna and Reg respectfully. I made them see things my way. It wasn't easy but persistence is the key." He didn't respond so she continued. "They didn't have anyone on guard at night, I fixed that." Rick scoffed loudly and shook his head. "They didn't do perimeter checks and I changed that as well."

Rick listened intently to the words that left her heart shaped lips. His eyes were fixated on them but once he actually stared into her brown orbs, he couldn't pull away. "What else did you change?"

She was taken aback by his question but ignored it and asked one of her own. "Where did you get the gun?"

A small smirk played on his lips before he chuckled. "Why don't we carry weapons inside of these walls? There are people out there. People that are willing to do whatever to get what we have and take it." His mind shifted to the conversation he had with his friend, Morgan from over a year ago. "No one can give me a real answer. Saying you didn't need to carry before does not suffice." His eyes landed on her katana. "But you get to keep yours? Huh."

"I couldn't part with it. I keep it mounted in my house unless I travel outside of the walls."

"Or when you come to meet the crazy, dangerous new recruit." There was an edge to his voice that sent a chill down her spine but she still wasn't scared. More than anything she was intrigued. All of the hurt, pain, and anger was easily detected but the sorrow, the worry, and the guilt were also there, hidden.

"Rick, I'm not your enemy." She broke away from their heated gaze, her body was growing hot under his stare. "I am here to understand why you did what you did and I think I have enough information." His eyes were trained on her as she stood from her seat and made her way to the cell door. "I'm going to take you home for a few." Her eyes traveled over all of the bandages scattered over his face. It honestly looked a mess and very painful but after hearing how they crashed through a window, she understood.

She made her way down to the scar on the bridge of his nose wondering about that story. It was newly healed. That she knew for sure. Rick cleared his throat before his tongue swiped across his bottom lip. Her eyes landed on the pink, full objects before meeting his sad cerulean orbs.

"You'll need to clean up as much as you can."

"I need to speak with my people too."

"I can't promise that." She answered, knowing there must have been an ulterior motive to that. "Please don't make me regret this."

* * *

Carol stood from the couch as Rick and Michonne entered the house. He looked at her and nodded. They had already met earlier to discuss taking the leaders hostage if they tried to exile Rick. They did not expect the katana warrior to be a new addition and they both knew she could handle herself. She had become a quick complication and that irritated the older woman.

"Hey, where are the kids?" The sentence could barely leave his mouth before Carl emerged from the kitchen with his sister, who reached for her dad. "Hey sweetheart."

Michonne noted the softness he used with his youngest as he pulled his oldest into a hug.

"Hey Michonne," Carl spoke, surprising his father.

"Carl." She flashed a small smile, keeping her eyes off of the youngest member of the family. "I don't remember telling you my name."

He shrugged, running his hand through his hair. "I already knew it. I thought you were cool before I even met you." He admitted, smirking. "The name, the weapon..it's pretty badass."

"Carl, language." Rick chatized, narrowing his eyes with a slight tilt of his head.

"Sorry," The young boy looked at his feet, embarrassed. "It is pretty cool, though. Have you always had it?"

Michonne smiled at the curiosity. "No. I found it in the beginning." She admitted feeling everyone's eyes on her. "I just got better. All I had was time. It was just me and _them_ out there."

The teenager nodded, feeling sad that she didn't have any family left. His dad messed up a lot but he had gotten them so far. He couldn't imagine being alone in this world. "Well I'm glad you made it here. I would love to see your skills one day."

A genuine, full smile appeared on her face. "I would love to show you. If it's cool with your dad."

"Hopefully he doesn't get us kicked out before then." Carl mumbled, causing the other woman to call his name. The teen didn't say anything else as Rick handed the baby over and headed up the stairs to shower and get ready for his fate in the community.

"Carol," The older lady finally held out her hand. Michonne gave it a firm shake before placing her hand back at her side. "Have a seat." She nodded her thanks and made herself as comfortable as she could with her weapon on her back. It wasn't lost on her that the older woman kept staring at it. "You're the constable but you also go out on runs?"

"That was the first time I have been on a run since I got here a few months ago." There was something about the lady that rubbed Michonne the wrong way, causing her to keep her answers short and precise.

Carol already knew this information. Aaron shared it with them. She was a new member with a high position like their crew. "You missed being out there?" She asked, looking around. "I understand. This is all too surreal."

"Eventually you get used to it."

Soon Carl joined them and took up all of Michonne's attention by asking questions about potentially training him. But Carol's stare was making her uneasy.

"I'm going to go home and get ready for tonight." She replied, deciding that Rick was a grown ass man that was ultimately going to do what he wanted rather she guarded him or not. He was no longer a prisoner. "Tell your dad to be there at 7 and not to be late." Her eyes were on the teen purposely avoiding the other woman.

After she changed out of her uniform and into her usual attire: a pair of skin tight jeans, a tank top, a black leather vest and her combat boots, she placed her katana back in its rightful place and exited her house. Everyone was in attendance except the man of the hour. Her eyes landed on Deanna, who was already staring at her. Rick was making it harder to defend him.

"He's not even on time. He doesn't think this is important. He has been doing what he wants since he got here. Kick him out already." Carter's rant was cut off by Rick, who looked impossibly dirtier than earlier carrying a dead roamer.

He threw the creature at their feet and went on a rant about the breach and the weak walls before he was cut off by Pete, who stumbled in carrying her katana.

Michonne saw red. He broke into her house and stole her most prized possession. He had a lot of nerve because there was no way she wasn't going to beat his ass worse than Rick had earlier.

"Pete put it down." Reg called out. He took a step closer and grabbed the man's arm, causing Pete to flinch and slice his throat. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion. The remorse flashed across Pete's face as Deanne dropped to her knees, covering her husband's wound as best as she could but Michonne knew he wasn't making it.

Instead of the drunk man dropping the weapon, he held the bloody katana up to Rick. She could see Rick's hand flinching at his side and the gun in the back of his shirt. Before she could see what was happening, Pete moved the weapon even closer to Rick's throat. "Don't move."

"You better kill me." Rick gritted out, flexing his fingers.

The crowd began to plead with their troublesome doctor as Michonne slowly made her way behind Rick, removing the weapon. He felt the motion but didn't turn around in fear that he would cause himself to be sliced. Her eyes landed on Deanna, who nodded once she realized what was about to happen. Michonne cocked the gun and pointed it at Pete's head before she fired.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed since Michonne pulled the trigger and lodged a bullet into Pete's skull. Two days had passed since she saved Rick's life and caused mental turmoil into her own. She knew the mantra of the new world was to kill or be killed but killing someone in cold blood when her life wasn't in danger was a feeling she didn't want to feel again, especially not so soon. But it had to be done. Pete was dangerous, more dangerous than the community painted Rick. He was a drunk and selfish doctor. He used his status over everyone's heads, including the leaders and Michonne always had a problem with the way Deanna handled it. As a result of her negligence, the co-leader was now dead at the hands of the alcoholic, abusive doctor.

A low knock on the front door pulled Michonne out of her thoughts as she sat balled up with a blanket on her couch. She slowly made her way to the door as the sound grew more urgent and impatient.

"Hey," Aaron wrapped his arms around her, tightly. The comfort was enough to break her. She cried in his arms not realizing they weren't alone. She felt another presence but it was too late, she was full on sobbing into her friend's chest. "I'm here. I'm here." He soothed her, running his hand up and down her back, willing her to calm down.

A few minutes passed as she gathered her composure and wiped her face before she looked into the azur orbs of their guest. Rick stood there, staring intensely at her. After she shot Pete her expression was stoic, emotionless. She seemed unfazed, helping Maggie pull Deanna to her feet as she continued to grieve over her dead husband. It wasn't until Michonne laid eyes on his family member had he seen something flash through her distant eyes, recognition.

And it seemed like Maggie knew her too but every single time he asked, she would brush him off and bring up the breach and other responsibilities that needed to be taken care of. The vagueness and secrecy was beginning to irritate him along with the fact that no one would allow him to step to the other constable.

"Give her time, Rick." Rosita spoke, knowing that killing someone was no easy feat not even at the end of the world. "Just one more day."

And that day was today.

"Hi," Michonne's cheeks heated up as embarrassment settled all over her body, causing her to break away from his gaze.

Rick cleared his throat, bringing her eyes back to his. "Carl wanted me to check on you and Aaron just got back, so here we are." Even if the curly haired man hadn't walked through the gates an hour earlier, Rick was going to be at her doorstep. They had a community to look after.

"Thanks. Tell Carl I am fine." she mumbled, moving her eyes to her friend, who had concern written all over his features. "Where have you been?"

He looked away, staring down at his feet then over at Rick before landing back on her. "Have you really been locked in here for two days, Michonne?"

She opened her mouth and closed it a few times not wanting to answer the question.

"There's a lot we need to discuss." Rick spoke up as he roamed her toned frame that was barely hidden behind the cotton shorts and thin tank top. Something stirred in him but he pushed it to the back of his mind and focused. He was glad she was okay for his son's sake but other things needed to be discussed. "We might be under attack soon." Her gaze hardened as she blinked, realizing what had just left his mouth. "If you can't handle it, I get that but we need you to train."

"I can handle it." She countered, mad that he caught her moment of weakness.

"You sure?" He challenged.

"I've taken down threats before. That was just different." She admitted. It wasn't like she needed his approval but she wasn't weak and he needed to know that. "It's been a while since I've had to kill to protect someone _else_." She stepped away from them and headed to her couch, taking a seat. "Well what has Deanna said about it?" The tears were long gone as survivor mode took over.

"She's left everything up to me." Rick's voice was small as he sat in the chair adjacent from Michonne, trying to read her reaction but she didn't have one. He found it intriguing how she could go from one mood to the next, not wanting to admit that he could relate. "So we are coming up with a plan to be ready. These people respect you and trust you. They want you to teach the class and honestly," he tilted his head. "I want to see you in action."

"Well we can go outside of the wall right now." Her quip was effortless. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly before he let out a low sigh. She couldn't let the small action distract her. "I'll help in any way I can. What do we know about the threat?"

It was Aaron's turn to speak. He provided all of the information that he could, including the trap that had him and a new recruit, Daryl surrounded by the walking dead, how a man named Morgan saved their lives and all about the troubled Wolves. "They go from community to community destroying them." He provided as much information as he could, seeing the blaze in her brown orbs.

"I want to start training immediately." She spoke once her friend was done. She was not losing this place. That wasn't an option and she was more than prepared to protect it. "There should be one for hand to hand combat, one for knife training, and another for guns." Rick sat back in his chair, watching her every move, impressed. "I'm sure your crew can help with that." She finally met his heated gaze.

"Yeah. We can."

"Good." She broke away from their staring contest and looked back at her friend. "How is Deanna doing?"

"Not good." He answered honestly. "I saw her for a few minutes before I was informed on what you had to do." His tone softened as he placed a hand on her thigh, trying to read her but her barrier was up. She was in warrior mode. "Everyone has to step up. We don't have time to waste." He admitted. "I left my bag out there and they're going to be here sooner than later."

If Michonne was frightened by that piece of information, she didn't show it. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Rick and Carl looked on in astonishment at the way Michonne's body moved effortlessly, with the grace of a ballerina as she sliced her weapon in the air. This was her personal training and workout time but the Grimes men took it upon themselves to interrupt the private moment. She sensed their presence as soon as they arrived in her backyard but she was in the middle of her routine. Starting over wasn't an option.

The young teen looked over at his dad in awe, seeing the same emotion reflected on Rick's stubble covered face. "That was awesome!"

She tried not to smile as she thanked him, sheathed the katana and grabbed her towel to dab at her sweaty face, abdomen, and chest. A shiver shot up her spine and she knew Rick's eyes were on her. She felt his gaze as it roamed all over her body. She glanced over and watched his tongue swipe across his bottom lip as he slowly perused her frame.

It had been five days since Rick's oldest friend in the new world Morgan had joined the community and helped with her combat classes. It had been five days since women named Sasha and Rosita started shooting classes. It had been five days since Glenn and a woman named Tara started knife training classes. And it had also been five days since Rick Grimes could not keep his eyes off of Michonne. At first she thought he was trying to make sure she could actually hold her own weight but now she knew there was something different about the way he stared at her, especially when she challenged him.

She was used to men checking her out. Just because the world ended didn't mean hormones were a thing of the past. Rick's stare was different than Spencer's, though. It was consuming, overwhelming, possessive, and hungry. The beating in her chest continued to run wild and it had nothing to do with the exercise she had just completed but everything to do with the new leader of the community.

He quickly looked away and cleared his throat as she walked over to them.

"You're even better than I thought!" Carl's excitement was contagious. It was the first time he had seen her in action with the weapon but it wasn't Rick's. This was his third time catching her in the middle of the workout. The first time he turned away and left her alone. The second time he watched a little before impatiently waiting on her to be done. This time he actually enjoyed the way her body moved. "Isn't she awesome, dad?"

Rick rubbed the back of his neck before giving a firm nod.

Michonne tried not to roll her eyes as she focused on her new friend. "Are you ready for class today?"

"Well," the younger boy looked at his dad before continuing. "Since your class is full and I'm ahead of the curve, I'm going to drop out and let Jessie take my place."

She felt like she had been slapped, hard. Her brown orbs landed on Rick, who was avoiding her gaze now. He had no problem checking out her body moments earlier but he didn't even have the decency to give her any eye contact at this news. "Is that right?"

"Yeah," Carl swallowed, feeling the tension flowing from the adults. "She doesn't hate you, you know. You did the right thing."

"Carl," Rick didn't understand why his son was entirely too truthful with this woman. It was refreshing but at the same time, he didn't like it. She was still a stranger; a stranger that had a life back in Georgia. He was almost sure of it. There was no other way for her to know Maggie and apparently, Glenn.

"She did." The teen's voice rose an octave. "Pete tried to kill you. If she hadn't done it, you would have." The boy's attitude wasn't lost on her. Whenever he could challenge his dad, he did. Most times he was respectful but there were those frequent moments where Carl didn't bite his tongue.

"That's why you're here at seven in the morning? To tell me that you're dropping my class?" Her tone was light as she focused on the teen, purposely ignoring his father.

"Well dad said this is when you workout. So I thought I could probably train with you in the morning from now on unless…" The insecurity and embarrassment was all over his red cheeks. She had noticed that Carl was a young man that had tried hard to control his emotions and she liked that he was so free and honest with her.

Michonne cut him off with a wide smile. It honestly warmed her heart that he wanted to spend time with her outside of class and the random conversation here and there. "It's fine. I would love the company."

"Really?" He was damn near bouncing on the balls of his feet. It was moments like this that brought Rick joy. His son still had childish tendencies. "Great."

"Go stretch while I have a chat with your dad." The anger was present in her tone as she politely dismissed the teenager before facing Rick, whose eyes were already on her. "We spoke yesterday and you couldn't open your mouth and tell me? You don't have trouble sayin' shit else." He had never noticed her slight southern accent. Apparently it only came out when she was mad. He liked it.

"I'm sorry?" He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. "Is there a problem with Jessie joining your class? She needs to know how to protect herself like everyone else."

"That's not what I'm sayin' and you know it. You brought Carl here as a buffer. Why? Answer that, Rick." His name flew from her lips with so much disdain, he almost flinched.

"I didn't bring him as a buffer. He wanted to still be able to see you. He likes you and considers you a friend. If him being here with you in the mornings is a problem say so."

"You're so full of shit. You know I don't have a problem with Carl being with me. I like him and he is my friend." She took a step forward, seeing his head tilt even more as he got his breathing under control. "Why didn't you just tell me yesterday?"

"Because we hadn't discussed it until this morning when we woke up."

_There it is_. Michonne thought, shaking her head. The lady's husband had been dead for a week and he already had the widow in his bed. This was a damn mess and she wanted nothing more to do with it. It was out of her hands. He was a grown ass man and he was making grown man decisions with his dick.

"Well Rick, where is Ron? Why isn't he in these classes?" _Since everyone needs to know how to protect themselves._

Tired of eavesdropping and wanting to be included, Carl decided to speak on that. "Dad is teaching him."

"Oh! Is he?" Michonne chuckled, humorlessly before turning her back to Rick. He said he was too busy to conduct classes but he was around here trying to play step-dad to Jessie's son. He had a lot of audacity.

"What the hell is funny?" His grit stopped her movements.

"Let's leave this conversation alone, Rick. Go run along and do your leader duties. I have to train your son. Remember?" On that note she didn't wait on a response as she approached Carl.

Rick watched as she walked off and started her lesson with his son. He wanted to know what was funny. He wanted to have a conversation with her that wasn't hostile but it didn't seem like that was happening any time soon. They had bigger things to worry about more than their personal friendship.

A low scoff left his lips because he didn't even know what to refer to her as. She wasn't part of his family but she definitely fit in with the members more than she did with the Alexandrians. It seemed like everyone had gravitated towards her besides Carol and Judith and the latter was only because Michonne looked like she was going to break out in hives whenever his daughter was around.

Letting out a deep breath and finally breaking his eyes away, Rick left the two friends alone and made his way three houses down to the residence he shared with his children, Carol and Daryl.

The white haired lady was sitting on the porch in her housewife attire holding his babbling baby. As soon as Judith's eyes landed on her father, she reached out for him. Rick swooped her into his arms and playfully kissed all over her rosy cheeks as he sat on the porch swing next to Carol.

"I saw Jessie and Sam leaving this morning."

Rick let out a low breath. It was clear his family had a problem with the blonde, moreso his relationship with the woman. "She got scared and came over late last night." He confessed.

"Without her oldest son?" Carol shook her head not believing a word out of his mouth. "I want to say you don't have to explain yourself to me, Rick, but what the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" He shifted his daughter on his lap as he focused on his friend.

"What are you doing with Jessie? Is that a thing now?" Carol didn't see a problem with Rick getting back out there but with not with a woman like Jessie. She did push Rick's attraction to get the woman away from an abusive relationship but now that her husband was gone, there was no use for her anymore. She was weak just like most of these people and Carol refused to let the blonde take any of her family members down with her. This was a world where everyone needed to carry their own weight. No one had time to wait around for a hero and the older woman had no idea why Rick thought he fit the description.

"She just lost her husband and I want to be there for her. That's it." He replied, firmly.

"Is it?"

"It is." He spoke with finality, not wanting to continue the conversation about his personal life.

"Seems like you're living in a world that no longer exists." Their discussion wasn't over because he was uncomfortable. She needed answers.

He narrowed his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose, calming himself. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me, Rick."

"Y-You're the one," He cleared his throat, staring at her in disbelief. "You're the one that came to me bout Pete."

"Yes, to help her out of that situation not to replace him."

Before Rick could respond static from his walkie came through with Sasha's slightly panicked tone on the opposite end. "There's a herd of about 100 heading our way."

* * *

Minutes later members of the community were assembling to leave through the gates to fight off the herd before it got too close and possibly damaged their walls. With the threat of the Wolves hanging over their heads, they needed to handle this immediately.

Rick checked the bullets in his python before gripping the handle of his machete. "We're gonna get as many as we can before I lead them away."

Carl's face balled up at that admission. He was tired of his dad putting his life in danger. He tried to understand but it was still hard at times. He needed him just as much as everyone else in the community.

"I'll make sure he makes it back." Michonne placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder and squeezed. Rick heard the conversation and watched as it unfolded in front of him. He wasn't jealous of their friendship because she was the coolest person to his son. He was jealous because he didn't have a friendship with the beautiful woman.

"I have the flares." Glenn ran up with a bag of supplies, distributing them as Michonne gave out instructions, allowing Rick to speak with his children and the remaining members of his group that were staying behind.

"Rick! We don't have a lot of time." Sasha's urgent tone through the walkie cut the moment short as his eyes landed on Michonne. She nodded, letting him know she was ready to do this. He kissed his daughter once more, hugged his son and patted Carol's shoulder, thanking her for staying. Everyone knew Carl could take care of himself and his sister. Rick just didn't want to take the chance.

"Hey," Jessie's face appeared out of the crowd. "Be safe. Make it back." She threw her arms around his shoulders, gathering stares and gasps from the crowd.

"Make sure you make it back with my dad." Carl surprised his friend as well as the members of his core group as he hugged Michonne. As soon as he realized what he had done, he pulled back, embarrassed.

"I will." She promised, placing a hand on his shoulder with a soft smile. "Protect your sister."

The young man nodded, glad she actually mentioned Judith. Any other time, she avoided the baby at all costs.

Rick stepped back from Jessie stunned at the scene in front of him. His son had never shown this type of affection to any of the women in their group before. They were maternal figures in their own right but for some unknown reason Carl was pulled to Michonne and his father wanted to know why. He had overheard plenty of their conversations that involved her trying to ease the young boy's mind, encouraging him to listen to his dad, and about comics. But this...this bond seemed different.

Jessie ran her hand up his cheek, capturing his attention once again. He nodded before he focused on the crowd. "Thangs are about to get real! We need all hands on deck. If you're not ready to step up, I don't know what to tell you. You either get it together or you die. We don't have much time to prepare for the other threat." His eyes traveled over the residents. "Listen to Eric and Maggie while we're gone." He gestured between himself and Michonne. It seemed like Deanna wasn't even there anymore. The lady was confined to her house, grieving. So him and Michonne naturally took over the roles of co-leaders. "Get ready."

Michonne wanted to step in and be diplomatic but there wasn't time for her to appease these people's feelings. Most were weak and needed the tough love. Only half of them showed up to the training classes while the other half didn't feel a need to because they believed they were going to die at the hands of this new threat or their psycho leader.

"Let's go." Rick called, exiting the gate with Michonne, Heath, Morgan, Abraham, Glenn, Nicholas, Carter, Spencer, Aaron, Daryl, Scott, Annie, and Tobin in tow. "Do you think they're ready for this? This is real. These ain't the dummies that are used in training." Michonne rolled her eyes and let out a loud scoff at the question Rick asked Glenn. If he would have listened to her suggestion two days ago when she said they should try their exercises on real _walkers_ as he called them, he would have his answer. "What?" He snapped at her.

"That's their home, our home. Even if they aren't ready at least they're fighting for it. That's more than they would have done a week ago." She retorted with just as much anger. "You have to stop this your crew versus ours. It isn't going to get you very fuckin' far." She swung her head so hard, her dreads almost smacked his face before she looked at him once again. "If you were actually at these classes you would know the progress they've made."

He stopped walking then. She had struck a nerve. "Excuse you? I have other thangs to handle. If I could, I would."

"Other _thangs_ like what? Trying to replace Pete for the Andersons? Get your head in the game, Rick. We're here." She gestured to the Alexandrians that were behind her. "We're with you. I hope you're with us."

With that she unsheathed her weapon and walked towards the herd, cutting through three at a time, leaving him and everyone else speechless.

* * *

Rick was appalled and lost in his mind the entire time they cut down the herd. His body was on autopilot. He had fought so many walkers, it was almost as simple as brushing his teeth. He let his anger fuel him as he moved from one to the next, pushing some down so Michonne could easily slice through them.

"_Yes, to help her out of that situation not to replace him." _

"_Trying to replace Pete for the Andersons?"_

The more he thought about the phrases, the angrier he became. He knew he had to calm down before he got reckless. There were two children in Alexandria that he had to return to. He shook his head and moved from one dead person to the next, putting them out of their misery.

Michonne's eyes would land on Rick every few minutes. They had been making their way through the herd for about twenty minutes and were making great progress. But she could tell from his cold eyes that his mind was not in the moment. His body moved with precision and he was focused on the task but he seemed angry not determined like everyone else. He seemed down right mad as his machete entered one skull after the next.

Part of her felt bad for going off on him but he needed to hear it. He had been running around trying to accommodate one family while the entire community was affected by the tragic events of _that _night. Rick was better than that. She didn't know him that well but she felt it in her bones. He was a better leader than that. He had to be. His strong and courageous son was proof. His healthy baby girl was proof. All of the members he had protected on their journey to the community were proof. He just needed to get out of this fog and snap back to reality.

"Something isn't right." She didn't mean to say that out loud but this was the fifth walker she had killed with a W carved into its forehead. Her gut started churning and she felt sick. The scared and worried emotions took over her body instantly as her new friend and his baby sister flashed through her mind.

Rick looked over as the words left her mouth. His body had been hyper aware of her being next to him. The grunts she made as she sliced and the way she controlled her movements were etched into his memory. "Why do you say that?" He was a little winded but wanted to know what was on her mind.

"This is the sixth one I've killed with a W on its forehead." She stuck the blade through three heads as she glanced over at him, making sure he had a clear view.

He saw the fear in her eyes as he stepped back, knowing the rest of the crew had everything under control. His fingers landed on the walkie as he said a silent prayer. Sasha was still in the clock tower, taking out as many stranglers as she could see while they handled the main crowd. "Sasha," His voice was low, almost a whisper. "Give me an update on Alexandria."

After a few seconds the response he dreaded was being said. "The east wall is down!" There was full panic in the sharp shooter's voice. "There is a herd as big as this one making it's way there right now." She got quiet and his eyes landed on Michonne, who was now standing next to him, protecting them with her katana as he got more information. "There are people leading them there. I took out two of them but Rick this is not looking good."

His instinct was to run back but he didn't want to leave _his _people. Carol, Rosita, Maggie, and Tara were back in the community. He knew Carl would keep Judith safe but he needed to get back. He had to get back.

The current herd was small enough for Glenn and Daryl to redirect them. Daryl's motorcycle was hidden in the trees gassed up and ready to go. There was a car they kept down the block in case of an emergency and this was definitely the time to utilize it.

"We have to get back." His eyes stared into Michonne's. She didn't object and he was relieved. She nodded and informed the group that it was now time for phase two. "Things are bad at home. We'll need to distract that crowd too."

"Trust us, Rick." Aaron said, quickly. They didn't have time to argue or come up with a concrete plan. Things were out of their control. "We can do this."

"Make sure you make it back." Rick spoke, looking at every single member.

They nodded in response as Heath, Glenn, Nicholas, and Aaron headed for the car with their weapons and flare guns in hand. Daryl hopped on his bike and reared a third of the crowd away as the flare from the guns did the same, leaving one third for Morgan, Annie, Scott, Abraham, Spencer, and Tobin.

"We got this lieutenants. Go handle shit back at home. We got this covered."

Michonne always found it touching that Abraham referred to her as Rick's equal. He gave her the same amount of respect he gave to a man he spent months with living on the road and she appreciated that more than he could ever know. Having Rick's family on her side was something she didn't even know she wanted until she got it.

"Ready?" She could see the worry and anger in Rick's blue eyes as he stared at her expectantly. Nodding, she cut through a few walkers as they headed in the direction of their home.

Both of their hearts were beating hard in their chests as they neared the east wall, seeing it was down as Sasha stated. Michonne tried to get her breathing under control but it felt like she was suffocating. This could not be happening again. This was why she avoided getting close to people. Aaron and Heath were safe as far as she knew but Deanna and Carl weren't.

Carl was the force that pulled the two leaders together as they hid behind a tree to form a plan but Rick could see his companion was having trouble breathing. "You alright?"

Michonne could hear him but couldn't respond as tears clouded her vision.

"Hey," His voice softened even more as he placed his hands on both sides of her face, forcing her to stare at him. "Inhale." He coached, relieved she was listening. "Exhale." Rick repeated the instructions a few times, watching as her breathing returned to normal. "You alright?"

"This can't happen again." She whispered, staring straight at him. "I can save them. I can prevent this from happening again." It didn't take long for him to realize she wasn't speaking _to_ him. He didn't respond right away as she continued to stare into his eyes with her tear filled ones.

"It won't happen again. I'm here...with you. We will prevent it from happening. Okay?"

Michonne nodded her head as she quickly unsheathed her weapon and sliced the head off of a walker that was a few feet from Rick. She bent over and dragged the lifeless body over to them, proceeding to slice it open. "We have to cover ourselves to mask our scent."

Rick was aware of that but he didn't know she had any idea about this. He knew she was nothing like the rest of the Alexandrians but seeing her in action had him impressed, which was no easy feat. She was even more equipped than he was willing to give her credit for days ago.

She didn't flinch as she covered herself in the guts and intestines. "One of us needs to make it to the armory and the other needs to get to your house."

He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, leaned down and grabbed handfuls of the insides of the dead walker, applying it all over. "I want to stay together." He needed to stay with her, to keep an eye on her and most importantly for her help.

"I'm fine." She protested not liking the look in his eyes. "I don't need your pity. I can do this. I'll lead them away. Go make sure your family is okay."

A few walkers limped right past without detecting them. Rick waited until they were in the clear before speaking again. "We don't have time to waste. Please just trust me." Michonne opened her mouth to object once again before nodding. This was not the man that had walked around for the last five days being a damn dictator. She could see the fear in his eyes. He was pleading for her help and for some reason she didn't want to let him down. "Me and my family agreed to meet up at my house if some shit went wrong. So I hope that is where everyone is. We'll need their help."

Gunshots rung out capturing their attention. There was no more time to think things over. It was time to act. "Let's do this."


	3. Chapter 3

The bullet flew entirely too close to Rosita's ear for comfort. She could still feel the wind against her skin as she looked threw the scope, aimed, and fired hitting one of the intruders right between his eyes.

"One just entered Jessie's house." Tara whispered, taking out as many of the threat as she could.

"I hope her ass paid attention in class." The annoyance wasn't missed in Rosita's tone as her heart sped up in her chest, seeing Carl on his front porch. "If they don't kill me, this lil boy will send me to the grave by giving me a damn heart attack." She spoke to herself, seeing him shoot one of the Wolves, grab another teen from the community, Enid, and disappear into the house.

"They really brought a damn herd with them. They're a bunch of lunatics."

"Quite frankly, they would be classified as—"

Tara cut Eugene off with a quirked eyebrow. Now was not the time for his know it all antics and he quickly realized that.

"We need to get to Rick's house." The Latina women spoke up, hitting another target. She didn't bother to go for the head, wanting the walkers to finish him off. "I know Carol and the kids are there. Hopefully Maggie made it."

"There's a massive herd making its way through here." The panic in his voice wasn't missed by the two women. "We don't stand a chance. We can wait til they clear."

"We had a plan." Rosita looked from the scope and glanced at the mullet wearing man. "Rick is coming. You know it and so do I. I want to be there and ready. You can stay here." Eugene opened his mouth but didn't have a chance to respond before she spotted a familiar white handle. "Oh my God." Her eyes teared up. She could make out her leader's curly, brown hair along side the samurai as they walked slowly through the walkers, holding hands. "I knew it." She mumbled, knowing they were heading for the Grimes' house.

"What? What do you see?" Tara asked, hearing screaming coming from down the block. It was obvious the rest of the community was finally aware of the threat looming.

"Rick and Michonne." She informed. "They've camouflage themselves."

"We have to cover them." The other woman said, spotting them through her scope. One of the undead was too close for her comfort so she hit it, seeing the co leaders look slightly in their direction.

"Eugene go get the walkie." Rosita was already forming a plan. They were the closest to the armory. They could gather supplies and leave out the gate to distract the herd. Their group had gone through entirely too much for it to end this way. She wasn't losing this place. She wanted to build here with Abraham and everyone else.

Tara felt the same way. She had just started opening up more. She had found someone here in this community to spend time with and potentially love. She wasn't letting that go.

The women watched as a Wolf tried to sneak between the houses. Rosita smirked as Michonne reached for her sword but she was already on it, shooting the threat without a second thought. Rick turned, giving a firm nod in their general direction before he grabbed Michonne's hand and walked to the back of his house. Rosita waited about three more minutes before she turned on the communication device and spoke. "Rick." She whispered, not wanting to draw attention in case they weren't safe.

"Rosita," his voice was clear. "We made it. Thank you."

A small smile appeared on her face at the rare sentiment. "Is everyone accounted for? We've killed about 20 of them."

"For now." He replied quickly. "Where are you?"

"Balcony of the pantry." It was a good thing she stopped by to get something quick to eat before training started. Otherwise the weapons wouldn't have been there to assist in this battle. "I think we can make it to the gate." Her eyes connected with Tara's seeing her nod. "We can lead them away."

There was an RV parked by the entrance. If they could get the gate open and get the RV through, they would be able to provide the perfect distraction to lead the herd away from their home.

"Who's with you?"

"Tara and Eugene."

"Where is Maggie?" The panic began to settle over everyone. "She's not here. She had watch. Please don't tell me she's stuck up there."

"Shit." Tara said, repositioning herself trying her best to get a look at the guard tower but it was too far from her sight. She could make out a figure lying down and hoped that it was Maggie. "Tell him I think I see her."

Rosita relayed the message to a very worried Rick. "We're going to camouflage ourselves, get her, and save our home."

"Are you sure? We can come help. I just had to make sure the kids were safe."

Her eyes looked around the street trying to see anymore Wolves but all she could see was the dead. "Tara and I can handle this. Once we get Maggie, we'll be more than prepared. Let us help you."

Their leader was known for trying to carry every single thing on his back alone even when he didn't have to. They had made it so far by relying on each other. It was time for him to let them help more. It was time for Rick to let them do some of the work.

"Rosita, it's Michonne." The introduction wasn't needed because she knew the voice of the woman that often had their leader's attention, especially when he thought no one was paying attention. "There should be air horns in the RV. So once you get to the gate that can make for a good distraction."

"Okay great."

"I have a plan if you would like any suggestions."

The ladies couldn't stop the small smiles from appearing on their faces. The new co-leader was quick on her feet and they appreciated it. She often made rational decisions while Rick was impulsive. That was something they had picked up on fairly quickly.

"We would like to hear it."

"I like that you two want to camouflage yourselves. That's smart and very effective. Now, is Eugene a part of this plan or not?"

"He's not."

"No one gets to clock out today." He interrupted her. "I'm in."

"Okay." Michonne paused briefly before continuing. "The road is blocked half a mile out so leading them away is not an option. We'll have to gather a majority of them one place inside of these walls. That way they can be taken care of all at once."

"The lake." Eugene suggested after silence filled them. "Remember when Daryl, Sasha, and Abraham came from that run with the truck. We can dump the gas into the lake and set it on fire."

"That could work." It was Rick's voice coming through now. "Tara can you handle getting the truck there?"

"Yes." She responded without much hesitation.

"Rosita you'll have to cover her and get Maggie down in the process."

"We got this, Rick. I'll check in as soon as I can." With that being said, she made her way downstairs and to the back door, looking out. There were two walkers stumbling by. She cracked the door open and made a small sound to capture their attention. As soon as they were within her grasp, she stabbed both of them and pulled their bodies inside of the house. It was time to put this plan into action.

* * *

Michonne's eyes grew wide as Jessie and Sam made their way through the Grimes' back door and headed right to Ron, pulling him into a hug. She kissed all over her oldest son's face, glad that he was alive but what almost made the warrior's eyes pop out of her head was when the blonde woman marched right up to Rick and kissed him on the mouth. He was taken by surprise and didn't react immediately but eventually he returned her peck before stepping back, awkwardly.

She tried to look away from the couple but couldn't. They didn't seem compatible but that wasn't her business. What Rick and the widow did in their spare time had nothing to do with her. It was just a shock that all of the gossip was turning out to be true. She wanted to believe that Rick was better than that. She didn't want to believe he had targeted the lady's husband due to jealousy but it seemed like he jumped at her as soon as the opportunity presented itself and it was a shame really. He had gone through a very similar situation where someone tried to kill him and take his place. The tables had definitely turned. He was nothing like the man Andrea portrayed him to be.

He wasn't facing Jessie any longer as he leaned over one of the chairs with the walkie in his hand waiting on an update as the blonde informed him that she killed one of the intruders. His eyes widened slightly as he nodded, proudly at her revelation. A low scoff from the other side of the room caught Michonne's attention as she watched Carol throwing a mean side-eye at the couple. It was more obvious by the day that literally no one in Alexandria supported this union but again, it wasn't her business.

Letting out a low sigh and finally thinking of an excuse to get away from this shit show, Michonne walked up to them, tapping Rick on the shoulder. He snapped his head in her direction before his eyes softened a little. "Hey."

"Hey," Her hand mindlessly landed on her hip. "I'm going to go to Deanna's."

His head tilted to the side as he stood to his full height and stared down at her petite frame. "What was that?"

"I'm going to go to Deanna's. I have to make sure she is okay."

"It's not safe." He spoke hearing the automatic weapon along with the air horns going off for the second time in twenty minutes. He knew the herd was thinning, being drawn to the noise but it still didn't ease his nerves.

"And I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, Rick." Her tone came out a lot harsher than she intended. "I have to know she is safe."

"I can't stop you but I don't think that's smart, not right now."

"Well she just made it here unharmed. I'm assuming the plan we came up with has been successful. So I'm going." Michonne broke her eyes away from his heated gaze and grabbed the strap on her katana and threw it over her head.

"You just got here." Carl was tired of pretending he wasn't listening.

"And I'll be back." She promised. "I have to make sure Deanna is okay."

"Dad you can't let her go alone." Rick didn't even get a chance to respond before his son continued, staring at the woman in question. "You don't have to do things alone anymore. My dad will go with you."

Michonne almost smiled at his persistence. "This is my mission. I told you I would get him back and I did. Now I have to make sure my friend is okay."

"And you're my friend. I need you to be okay." He was now in front of her, practically pleading. Rick walked up to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder but Carl was going to say what he had to. He didn't care. "We have to get this place secured. We need you with us to do that. Deanna knows that. It's time to do your job, constable."

The corners of her mouth tilted slightly before she flashed a full smile, brightening up the dull room.

"You know I'm right. You need us and we need you too."

Jessie walked over and placed her hand on Rick's back, capturing his attention. He led her away from the conversation over to the kitchen. Michonne's eyes landed on the couple before looking back at the teenager. It wasn't hard to tell that the welcome kiss had caught the three teenagers off guard. Ron looked furious in the corner while Enid stared around, anxiously. Carl was the only one with a stoic expression before rolling his eyes and focusing back on his friend.

"You're right. We need each other." She conceded. "I don't have a family in this new world but I have to protect the people that I care about while I can."

His brows furrowed at her words as if they offended him. "Well what am I?" He asked. "We eat lunch together every day, we share secrets, comics and candy bars. We are family."

Emotions took over as she stared in his striking blue orbs seeing all of his sincerity but the static from the walkie grabbed their attention as she grabbed it off of the chair, hearing Rosita's voice. "We got Maggie."

Michonne let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She didn't save this lady over a year ago for it to end like this. "Great. What's it lookin' like?"

"The sound is drawing them and Eugene just threw in the match. It's working so far."

"Michonne? Rosita?" Sasha's voice broke their conversation. "Thank God, y'all are okay."

"Sasha." The co-leader let out another deep breath. "Give us an update."

There was a long pause before she came back on the line with not so good news to relay to the crew.

* * *

Jessie placed her hand on Rick's cheek, loving the feel of the stubble against her soft hand. He didn't lean into her palm as she hoped he would. It had been over two weeks since he kissed her at his group's welcome party and it felt like he was slipping right through her fingers as the days passed but it didn't make sense. She wasn't in this alone. She didn't make up the attraction by herself. He had made the first move. When she invited herself over last night under the guise of being scared, she thought he would for sure catch the hint but he didn't or at least he pretended not to. He carried Sam upstairs to the unoccupied twin bed that was in Carl's room before returning to Jessie on the couch downstairs with blankets and a pillow in his arms and she was honestly appalled that he was not catching what she was putting out. "Rick, can you hold me?"

The slight hesitation was not missed on her end. He looked at the ground before slowly lifting his eyes to hers with a slight tilt to his head, nodding. "Sure."

She hoped he would invite her into his bed instead he sat on the opposite end of the couch, making her close the distance by laying her head on his shoulder and throwing her arms around his torso. After a while his hand snaked around her back, landing on her hip where it remained all night to her dismay.

This morning she had barely opened her eyes before he told her she needed to join Michonne's combat class. She had taken Rosita and Sasha's gun class three times but the samurai's training hadn't crossed her mind. It didn't feel necessary at the time but now she knew threats came in all forms.

"You alright?" Rick's southern drawl pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, um, yeah. As alright as I can be." She replied as he looked back out of the window, seeing that Rosita had successfully captured the walkers' attention. "This is all new but," she sighed. "I protected myself."

He nodded slightly. "You did. You protected Sam too."

A small smile appeared on her face as he stared down at her. "Thank you for that. I just want to feel useful. I may not have a sword or know how to scope people from a roof but I can still help."

Michonne stopped in her tracks as she caught the end of the conversation not believing Jessie had the audacity to trash talk her like she hadn't risked part of her mental health to help save her from her abusive relationship. It was best for everyone involved if she walked away before going off on the leader's _girlfriend_ but she had to talk to Rick. She was growing restless. Things needed to get done.

"Don't do that." Rick's tone was firm as he shook his head. "Don't downplay anyone else's skills to uplift yourself. All skills are useful. It's the end of the world." He stepped back from Jessie, shaking his head. She couldn't be serious right now. It was growing clearer by the day that she was trying to stake her claim but Rick didn't know if he wanted to do this with _her_.

"That's not what I meant." Jessie tried to backpedal and all he could think about was his late wife, Lori and the way she used to say things she meant then tried to recant them.

"It is what you meant." He closed his eyes for a moment, placing a hand on his hip. "Listen Jessie, I know I've been givin' you mixed signals for weeks but this," he pointed between the two of them. "needs to cool off for a while."

The blonde's mouth dropped open as she stared at him, confused. "Rick I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to offend anyone. That's just how I feel." She felt so small and insecure at the way his light blues judged her statement. He almost looked disgusted which hurt even more.

"You have a right to feel that way but that doesn't make it right."

Hearing someone else approaching, Michonne quickly spoke up before she was caught listening to their very private conversation. "Rick." She spoke, capturing their attention. "It looks clear enough to finish killing off the remaining herd." Her eyes landed on Jessie and her sad face before she exhaled loudly. "Sasha and what's remaining of group 3 are on their way back."

Rick's head snapped back. "Remaining?" He closed the distance between them in three quick strides, standing in her face trying to read her. "W-who didn't make it?"

She was almost too embarrassed to tell him since she was so adamant about the Alexandrians being ready and prepared. "Carter and Annie are gone. Scott might not make it either if we can't find someone to aid him. His leg is messed up really bad."

Sam walked past them and wrapped his arms around his mother, asking why she was crying. She made up an excuse, stating she was happy they were safe but that was far from the truth.

"Denise has gotten in a lot of practice. She can handle—" Rick was cut off by the blonde.

"I can help. I watched Pete all of the time. When we first got here, he used to even let me be a nurse….before things got bad." This was news to the co-leaders. They knew she could give a haircut but handling medical tools and lives was not something either believed she was equipped for. "Let me use all of my _skills_."

Michonne almost laughed at the nerve of this woman. "We have been letting Denise handle minor injuries and things all week and you didn't think you needed to step up then?" She didn't give a damn about the tension between the blonde and the man in front of her. Scott was her friend. She wasn't about to let this woman play doctor because she felt like it and was intimidated by her lack of contribution.

"Well not to be rude but I am a mother and have kids to take care of. You're all alone so of course you have more free time."

"Find you someone to play with." Michonne took a step around Rick, feeling his hand on her arm. Even he could tell from her connection to his son, avoidance of his daughter, and the slight panic attack she had at the thought of losing them that she was a mother or mother figure in the old world. That was more than enough implication for him. "Seems you have enough free time to me, chasing Rick around like a lost damn puppy all week. Your husband hasn't been dead a week and you're trying to replace him." Sam whimpered, causing Michonne to pause her rant. She had forgotten about the child even though he was in her sight. Her anger had taken over. "You're welcome for that by the way." With that being said, she snatched her limb away from Rick's grasp and exited the room, walking to the living room, grabbing her katana and exiting the front door. She had to get out of that house.

"Rick wait." Jessie called after him as he exited the room, making his way behind Michonne.

He barely had a chance to gather his thoughts as he spotted his son placing his hat on his head and grabbing his gun. "Carl, where do you think you're going?"

"Michonne is out there by herself." He spoke not sparing a glance at his father. "I have to help her. We can't just sit here while she's out there."

All of the thoughts and fear Rick had earlier were fresh on his mind. His son had good intentions but he couldn't lose Carl. He wouldn't. He had brought them this far so he and Judith could have a better life. They deserved it and he was willing to risk himself to make sure they had that.

"I'll go." Carol replied, sitting Judith in her play pen. The older woman had been unusually quiet since the duo arrived. "Stay here with the children."

"I can help." The teen was tired of being sidelined. He had done and witnessed just as much as the rest of the crew. Everyone was aware that his childhood was ripped from him and he was not in the mood to pretend that he was still a little kid.

Carol unhooked her knife and headed outside, leaving the father son argument. She honestly didn't want to leave Michonne outside by herself but for some reason she knew the woman was more than capable to handle herself.

"I will help her. You stay here and help protect this place."

Carl stared at his dad in disbelief. He was being left with Jessie of all people but now was not the time to argue. He just wanted to make sure his friend was not alone fighting until her death. "You know I'll keep Judith safe."

Rick didn't want to argue with his son. He leaned down and kissed his daughter on the forehead before he patted Carl's shoulder. From the corner of his eye, he could see Jessie staring but he was over this little thing between them. He thought she was what he wanted, what he needed but they weren't a match. In his past life she would have been the type of woman he married. Hell, she mirrored Lori in so many ways and that was the biggest red flag for Rick. His relationship with his deceased wife was far from perfect, even before the end of the world. She thought he was dead for less than a month before she started sleeping with his best friend and he still wasn't sure why she did it. Was she trying to repay Shane for saving her and Carl? Was that the same thing Jessie was trying to do with him? Thank him for helping to save her and her children from their abusive father? Rick wasn't sure but he knew for sure that he was not anyone's replacement and he wasn't looking for one either.

When he said they needed to cool off he meant indefinitely and he was sure she could sense it.

"I'll keep them safe." Jessie placed her hand on Rick's shoulder before he could make it to the door.

His eyes landed on her hand before he nodded not giving her the eye contact she craved and exited the house. The first person he noticed was Michonne. Her sword swung through the air effortlessly as she moved from one walker to the next. Carol was on one side of her while Maggie and Rosita were on the other. He nodded his head, happy and grateful that his family was safe. If only Daryl and Glenn would check in soon.

The sound of gunshots down the block caught all of their attention as Rick stepped off of his porch. "I'll check it out."

"I'm coming." Michonne stated getting in stride next to him with her weapon in hand. She was so stubborn, walking next to him cutting through the dead as they made their journey, seeing some of the walkers crowding around Deanna's porch. The samurai took off into a run, slicing along her way until she noticed her friend leaning against her front door, holding her side.

"I got this." Rick spoke, catching up with her. "Go help her."

Michonne nodded as she walked up the stairs and helped her friend inside. Deanna's legs were wobbly as she was helped to the couch. "I killed one of them. He's in the kitchen." It sounded like she was remorseful.

"It's okay."

"It's not." The woman said flashing a sad smile. "He came back and attacked me." She lifted her blouse, revealing the bite mark. "I'm sorry. I know I should have utilized my resources." She placed a hand on Michonne's thigh. "You were here and I didn't ask you much about your experience out there. I was trying so hard to rebuild society that I fucked up and didn't learn as much about the new world as I should have."

The tears were falling down Michonne's dark cheeks. She didn't want this to happen. This was not the outcome she wanted. If she had gotten here earlier maybe she could have saved her.

"This isn't on you. It's on me. I should have aimed for the head. You always said that and I didn't listen." Deanna reached over and grabbed papers off of the coffee table, handing them over. "Those are expansion plans. I know you two can get this done." Michonne nodded, wiping her face. "Don't give up on Rick. He's rough around the edges but what he has done in five days, no," Deanna corrected herself "What you two have done in five days is incredible."

"You can't leave, not like this."

"I wish I had more time but I don't." Her color was slowly draining away from her face. "I want you to help build up this place. I want you to find out what you want from all of this. This is a new world. It can't replace your old life but you can't just survive anymore. You have to live, Michonne."

"I will."

Deanna nodded, hoping her friend really took her advice. They both looked at the door as Rick slowly made his way inside. His eyes trailed her figure landing right on the blood stain, hoping it wasn't what he feared. "Can you do me a favor?" Her eyes were locked on his.

He nodded, waiting for her to finish.

"Can you look out for Spencer?" Rick tilted his head to the side, looking from Michonne back to Deanna. "Look out for him the way you look out for your people."

"I'll, um, I'll try."

* * *

Michonne could hear Rick's boots clicking on the hardwood as he approached the room. Deanna's pulse was slowing down by the minute. Spencer's head was laid on his mother's stomach as he slept, holding tightly onto her hand.

"Hey," she stared into Rick's eyes waiting on more to leave his mouth. "How is she?"

Michonne shook her head, slowly rising from her chair and walking out of the room. "She's not going to make it through the night." Her eyes stung due to all of the crying she had done today. "I just don't understand. We won. We beat the odds and this is our prize, losing our leader? The woman who made all of this possible? That's pretty cruel."

His hand twitched next to him. He itched to touch her, hug her, comfort her but knew that he shouldn't. "We're livin' in hell right now and bad shit happens. We don't deserve it but we're survivors." He tilted his head as he stared at her. "You're strong, Michonne."

"You sound surprised." If she wanted to look away she couldn't. There was something in his eyes that constantly pulled her in.

The corners of Rick's mouth twitched slightly. "Nah," he shook his head. "I always knew you were strong and capable."

"Thank you Rick. That means a lot."

A comfortable silence fell over them as he finally looked down at the ground. "What were you in your past life?"

She couldn't even disguise her surprise at his question as she let out a low sigh. "A lawyer. I had just become ADA in Fulton County before the outbreak." Her eyes searched his face as he stared down at their battered boots.

His plump pink lips were slightly parted as he nodded. She moved up to his perfect nose before finally settling on her favorite feature of his, the blue orbs that often consumed her. His perfect jawline was a close second but it didn't matter. Rick came with a caution sign. He was someone she didn't need to look at in any way besides being her friend's dad and the co-leader of this community.

"I was a sheriff's deputy." His eyes slowly made their way from her combat boots to her face.

"Hm," She hummed, nodding. The information wasn't new to her but he wasn't aware of that fact. She knew more about the man than she wanted to. They weren't friends and her knowledge seemed a little invasive.

"What?" Rick inquired, curious about her tone.

"It just makes sense." She smirked. "All things considered, you are a fair man. An asshole but fair and considerate."

He chose to ignore the asshole quip. "Fair huh? Want to tell that to everyone else around here?"

Her smirk turned into a smile before she shook her head and moved to the window at the end of the hall. "They'll see it in time. They're just going through a lot. All of this…" her eyes were on the remains of the herd and Wolves that were on the ground outside in plain view. "This is new. The Deanna lost is going to leave an imprint." He nodded, closing the distance between them. "And the way you came in here was not a great first impression." Her eyes landed on her companion, seeing he was already staring at her. "No one wants to be scared of their leader. No one wants to be scared of the person that is supposed to protect them. They should respect you not fear you, Rick."

He agreed completely with her words but in a perfect world respect would be enough, now it wasn't. Fear had to be used as motivation to get the residents' minds in the game. They were entirely too relaxed and comfortable. One third of them were now dead due to the fact that they were unprepared and didn't take the training that was provided seriously.

"They don't need to fear me. They need to fear what is out there. But if their fear of me will get all of them in those training classes, I'll take that."

Michonne let out a loud sigh. "Do you want to lead these people?"

He was taken aback by her question, almost offended but he could tell by her expression that she wasn't being malicious. She wanted the truth. "I want a good home for my children and my family."

"You know," She clicked her tongue, turning her full body towards him. "I knew a man once. He was obsessed with power. A Jim Jones type; full of charisma but controlling. He tried to make everything seem perfect. That's not the world we live in. Ain't shit perfect." Michonne let out a low breath as she thought about Andrea aiming that gun at her head after she returned to save her one final time before making the decision to leave Georgia. "I could see right through his bullshit. It wasn't hard. I can read people." She reached up and placed her hand on Rick's chest. "I don't think you're anything like him. You don't sugarcoat anything and they might not appreciate that now but they will. You don't need power to feel like a man unlike him. Power has been given to you involuntarily and instead of abusing it or seeing it as a burden, you're motivated by it. You're a little off at times but its admirable, Rick."

They stared into each other's eyes for a while without mumbling a word or barely breathing. Her hand slowly slid down his chest until it was back at her side.

"I'm gonna stay back and help Spencer." She replied licking her lips. "Go home and enjoy your children."

His gaze traveled to her lips, staying there a moment before she abruptly turned and walked away. "Michonne." Rick called out, causing her to stop in stride. "Thank you."

"For what?" She turned to face him with furrowed brows.

"For being there for Carl." _And for believing in me even when I don't know what the hell I'm doing._ "I can't be his dad and his best friend." A small smile appeared on her face, seeing the genuine expression. "If that's too much to throw at you, I understand. If you need a break—."

"Rick," she cut him off. "I'm done taking breaks." There was a story there and he wanted to know what that meant but now was not the time to pry.

When he didn't respond, she continued to the other end of the hall.

"Good night."

"Good night Michonne."

* * *

_A/N: I am having entirely too much fun writing this. __I'll try to update as frequently as I'm inspired. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Twelve months ago_

Merle snarled at the three set of prints. It was clear that one pair was Michonne's while the other two were of the walking dead. The prints were so close to each other that he wanted to assume they had taken her down but he knew better than that. When he met her she had two of the dead behind her, chained.

The tracks then got jumbled, overlapping before he spotted a bloody trail. "This way." He spoke following the blood until he stumbled upon a walker that resembled his prey.

"Is that her?" One of the henchmen asked, not completely convinced it was the warrior. Their hair was similar and it was clearly a black woman but the sword was missing and so was the signature vest.

"They all look alike. Who the hell knows?" Merle growled out as the dead woman turned at the sound of their voices. "Put her down and we'll just say we took care of the problem."

"Are you sure?" Another man spoke up not wanting to disappoint The Governor as he shot the look alike in its face. "He seemed pretty clear in his instructions."

"If she actually got away, she won't be back. So he'll never know and if she does come back, I'll give her sweet ass a death she'll never forget."

The men knew Merle was an evil man. They had witnessed some of the horrible things he had done. Some had even participated because the last thing they wanted was to be on the receiving end of the brutal techniques.

"There's a shopping center not too far away. Maybe she went there."

Merle stared at the man with a scowl covering his face. They were honestly cowards and he was growing tired of them bending. If he said the search was done then it was done. He took his claw and stabbed it into the man's chest. "Anyone else want to question my authority?" The men shook their heads. "Great." He smiled before removing his hand, seeing the man choke on his own blood before he stabbed the man in the head. "Let's go."

Michonne was in a tree a few feet away watching the entire thing unfold. She knew the Governor wouldn't let her go peacefully. It turned out that her paranoia was correct and she played it smart by setting up this little distraction to get them off of her trail.

After staying planted on the branch twenty minutes after the men left, she made her way to that shopping center. She needed supplies for survival. That was the only place to get them.

When she stumbled into the drug store and heard talk about a baby, she stopped in her tracks. Whose baby had survived almost a year into the end of the world? That was a hell of a family to keep the little one alive, but before her thoughts could even process that familiar country, racist accent filled her ears. Merle was near.

"Do you hear that?" The Asian guy asked, looking at the brunette.

"I do." She mumbled.

"That voice sounds familiar."

"She has to be around here boys. It was smart to wait around. I see her prints."

_He is a damn demon. Did he kill that man for no other reason than to showboat his authority?_ Michonne was panicking. She was sure the hunt for her was over. If Merle was going to listen to the man there was literally no other reason to kill him except being a horrible person.

"You have to leave now." The couple's heads turned towards her with their weapons drawn. Michonne was unfazed. "He is a lunatic. If you don't leave now, there's no telling what he'll do to you." She didn't know why she decided to help these people since they continued to stare at her with guns pointed. "If I wanted to hurt you, I could have. I've been in this store for five minutes."

The guy lowered his slightly. "Is that guy's name, Merle?"

She nodded, looking curiously at him. "If you knew him before just know he's worse than he was."

"Not before." he clarified, grabbing the basket of formula, placing his hand on the girl's wrist advising for her to put the weapon down. "After."

It was then that she was able to put the information together. "Yeah? Andrea said he's even colder than he was."

"You know Andrea?" The woman asked with wide eyes. "She's a-alive?"

Michonne nodded quickly, knowing now was not the time for reunions. They had to leave unless they wanted to be caught in the crossfire of the one hand maniac that was Merle Dixon. "You need to leave."

"We're not leaving you." Glenn spoke up. If she was a friend of Andrea's and was helping to save them, she was a friend of theirs.

"Please leave. I can save myself but I can't save all three of us. I'll be fine." She pleaded.

The brunette sighed before handing over her gun and ducking down as the voices grew closer to their location. "We're at a prison a mile that way." She didn't want to leave the stranger but for some reason, she knew this lady could handle her own.

Michonne watched as they exited the back door before Merle and his crew entered the store, hearing the noise of the door. She didn't wait for them to spot her as she let off one shot after another.

_Present_

The clean up crew and construction crews were on break. Michonne sat at the table in her own little world waiting on the school to let out for lunch. It had been a month since the invasion of the living and dead but Carl made sure they ate together every single day, even during the weekend he made his way down to her house.

"Hey," Maggie spoke, sitting next to Michonne. Glenn sat in front of his wife as they began to eat their sandwiches. "You know we never thanked you for what you did." The brunette sat her food down, trying to get this out before the Grimes teenager made his way over. She knew he was on his way. "Merle would have probably tortured us if it wasn't for you."

Michonne wasn't going to object there. He was the type.

"He did stumble upon the prison though with Andrea. He had her as his hostage as leverage for Daryl. It was a mess." Maggie let out a low breath. "Rick was out of his damn mind and we had to come up with a plan. Daryl thought he could talk his brother down but he couldn't." Her eyes stared ahead, blankly. "He took them both back to Woodbury before returning with a man with one eye, the Governor." A chill involuntarily traveled down her spine. "He was convinced we were a threat and he warned us; if we didn't just abandon what we built, he would take the prison from us. Of course we stayed and fought."

It had never crossed her mind that Andrea shared the prison's whereabouts with the Governor and Merle. She shared that information with her friend to persuade her to get away from the lunatics. "I'm sorry that information you shared got used against you. That wasn't my intention."

"We know." Glenn flashed a small smile finally joining the conversation, seeing the teenagers making their way from the school house. "We fought him off as well as we could but we couldn't save Andrea. He killed one of his men and left her tied up in the room. Merle died letting his brother run free."

"Finally free." Carl plopped into the open seat in front of the woman that was easily becoming his best friend. He didn't noticed right away that he had interrupted their conversation but once he did, Michonne assured him his presence was wanted.

"How was class?"

The teen groaned before he shrugged. He had shared with her countless times before that school was pointless. Knowing the 44 presidents of the old world was not going to help him in the current one. They didn't even have a form of currency and he definitely didn't care for geography. Half of everything in those books were probably overrun.

"I know you don't like it but one day you're gonna run this place and you have to be able to carry an intelligent conversation that doesn't have anything to do with survival or superheroes." Her eyes landed on Rick as he sat on the other side of Glenn before she refocused on the teen. "You're very astute for your age but there's always someone out there that is going to know more, someone that wants to know more to outsmart the next person and I want you to be able to call bullshit from a mile away."

"You really think I could run this place one day?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course." Michonne was sure of that. "But not if you don't pay attention and do your damn work." She teased.

"Yeah," he nodded, flashing her a small smile. "I wish you were with us on the road. You probably would have called Eugene out on his bullshit."

Rick was ready to interject and fuss at his son regarding his language choice but she spoke before he had the chance to. "Probably not." She furrowed her brows. "From the bits and pieces I've heard of the journey y'all had, that hope would have fueled me. I'm sure there would have been doubts because that's human nature but I like to think that I would have given him the benefit of the doubt as well. What else was there to do besides going to DC?"

That earned a few chuckles from the occupants as Maggie and Glenn excused themselves, letting the adults know they would see them later at Aaron's for the small dinner party he was throwing.

Michonne's eyes took in Rick as he stared at their friends' curiously, watching them walk away. It wasn't hard to tell that their familiarity with each other piqued his interest. He had never questioned her on it but she could tell from the slight clench in his jaw that it was bothering him.

"I can't believe I'm not invited." Carl mumbled, finishing off his sandwich.

"You wouldn't even have fun." She scrunched up her nose, playfully. "It's just the new council meeting to have a few drinks and partake in some small talk. You would rather enjoy being home laid up with that new Spiderman comic. Trust."

"That does sound pretty lame." Hie eyes landed on his classmates. "I guess it's time to go back." They watched as he grabbed his trash. "See you in the morning for training?" She nodded as he smiled and faced his dad. "See you two later."

Michonne didn't have to look over to know Rick was watching her because his eyes were always on her. The heat from his gaze often consumed her and she couldn't understand why. They were just friends.

"Sorry he missed the session this morning. Judy had a small fever and wouldn't let either of us leave the house. I had to force him to go to school." His orbs roamed her face as she made an uncomfortable face at the mention of his baby girl. He tried to ease that in there because it wasn't missed by him or his son that she actively avoided Judith. Rick chuckled, lowly, shaking his head. The constipated look that often crossed her normally stoic face in regards to his daughter was pretty entertaining, surprisingly. If it wasn't Michonne he would have been offended but he knew she had her own history to come to terms with. "How long are _we_ gonna stay at this party tonight?"

Michonne met his eyes then. For the past month, the two had been sneaking off and having late night chats. Most of them took place in the gazebo by the filthy lake, on her front porch or in the comfort of her living room. "I didn't know we were going together."

Rick flashed a very small smile as he picked up his water bottle, shrugging. "That's not what I meant but we can walk over together."

"I'm okay." He tried to ignore the disappointment that quickly filled him. Any alone time with the samurai was time well spent. Their late night talks often helped clear his mind and that was what he needed. When he had first arrived in the community, things were hard for him. He was having a hard time adjusting but this woman in front of him was helping in ways he hadn't imagined. "I don't want your old boo to get in her feelings." Michonne tilted her head at someone.

"Huh?" He asked, following her eyesight. When his eyes landed on Jessie, he let out a low sigh before turning back to Michonne. "That's not my old boo." He clarified, tilting his head to catch her gaze.

"You don't owe me an explanation."

"You sure?" Rick replied, taking in her features as he did every single time he stared at her beautiful face. "This is the second time you've referenced her in the past twenty four hours, Michonne."

A low flutter in the pit of her stomach made her roll her eyes. The way he drawled out her name shouldn't have had an effect on her but here she was damn near blushing under his stare. "I was just being petty but it's really not my business, Rick. What the two of you had going on is between you."

It was more than obvious at this moment that Rick felt the shift in their friendship as he battled with himself on whether to give her an explanation or not. She said she didn't want to know but he could see it in her eyes, she needed understanding and he wanted to give it to her. But Michonne was fighting whatever he stirred within her with all of her strength. They were trying to create a safe environment. The feelings she was beginning to feel were things she had no reason feeling. She had witnessed the awkward interactions between him and Jessie countless times within the last thirty days. The last thing she wanted was for that to become them.

"We should get back." They were the last two remaining. No one was going to say anything though. The co-leaders needed more than a thirty minute lunch. They had been putting in overtime to get the walls fixed, the streets cleaned, and a council formed. The work was nonstop but neither complained. They just powered forward.

"Yeah," Rick replied, standing from the table. Whatever flowed through them was gone as she closed down, emotionally.

"I'll be ready at 7, sheriff. Don't be late." She called out after him. His stride slowed as he looked over his shoulder and winked at her. "Shit." She mumbled, feeling that small flutter again.

* * *

Later that evening the soft knock on her front door echoed through her quiet house. Rick stood on the other side, scratching his chin. His eyes widened at the sight of his friend in attire other than the skin tight jeans and tank top. The mustard yellow maxi dress captured his attention and wouldn't let go as she left the door open and ran back to her bedroom, letting him know she would be back in a moment.

"I'm almost ready." She shouted. "I'm usually punctual. Sorry."

"Take ya time." Rick rasped out before clearing his throat, trying not to replay the sway of her hips in the flowy fabric.

"It's been awhile since I've dressed up. We need to go back to having parties once a month." She suggested from the other room. "Keep the momentum going a little."

"If we can actually grow some food I might consider it." He admitted, wondering how these people thought they were going to survive without taking these precautions beforehand. "Aaron said he saw a cow a few weeks back when he and Daryl were out. I wonder if it's still roaming…" his sentence got cut off as his eyes trailed Michonne from head to toe as she reentered the room.

It wasn't lost on Rick that he was attracted to his friend even when they were covered in so much blood they couldn't separate if it was theirs or not but right now, in this moment she was breathtaking. The way the color contrasted with her dark skin was absolutely stunning. The color yellow of all shades now belonged to her. She owned it.

The fabric hugged all of her curves perfectly, drawing his attention to her braless chest and shapely hips.

"How do I look?"

Rick tore his gaze away from her body and stared into her self conscious brown orbs. "You look great."

"Thank you." She didn't know she wanted his approval but once she had it, she felt giddy all over and the feeling made her uncomfortable. He was just being a polite friend. Daryl and Aaron would tell her the same thing; maybe the phrase would leave Carl's mouth as well if she was being honest with herself. "Ready?"

He nodded and headed to the door. It was time for them to be diplomatic and shake hands tonight. Politics was not his thing. It never was and he wasn't about to pretend things had changed but once he shared the information about the council his crew had at the prison, Michonne thought it was a great idea.

Tonight they were picking the members and Rick preferred to be literally anywhere than in that house being fake nice. Half of the people in attendance couldn't even scavenge for food correctly. He didn't give a damn about their opinions on community affairs but he also didn't want to place all of his people in charge. Michonne was right. These people didn't need to fear him. They needed to respect him, even though either option would appease him.

"What's on your mind?" She asked as they slowly made their way down the block.

He was ready to deny that he was focused on anything other than this moment but knew she would be able to call bullshit. "I don't know how I feel bout this new council thang." He stopped walking and faced her. "Last time I stepped down, I lost my home because I was too busy trying to play farmer. I won't become that soft again."

The hurt in his voice transferred to his friend. She could feel the pain pouring from his body. The distant look in his eyes was the main reason she wanted to form the council. "I don't think you were soft, Rick. You were content and comfortable. There is nothing wrong with that. Growing food and feeding your people is not soft."

"Yeah, maybe." He let out a low sigh before looking away. "I was trying to save Carl. He was becoming so cold during that time. So much had happened and he needed me."

She closed the small distance between them and placed her hand on his face, making him look at her. "Don't ever feel bad for putting your family first." This man grew more admirable as the days passed. If only she had known him in the beginning, maybe a lot of her hurt and loss could have been prevented but he had lost people too, people that meant the world to him. So there was no need to live in fantasties. Shit happened out of their control. "You're a great dad, Rick and Carl appreciates what you did for him and what you're still doing for him and Judith."

He didn't say anything as he stared absorbing her words. She had a way of putting his mind at ease without even trying.

"This council is being put in place to let you enjoy time with your family. You can't continue to run around here with every single problem on your back." She placed her other hand on his free cheek. "We want to help you. We can help you. Let us."

"You have been helping me." _In more ways than one._

A small smile graced her face as she nodded. "You've been helping me too but this isn't just up to us. There are other people that can help. We need to let them contribute." He wanted to object but opted out of it. "We'll test it out. See who gets picked and go from there."

"I also think it's silly that we couldn't just appoint people. Maybe not me." He shrugged, placing his hands on her wrists. "But you're unbiased. You could have saved us from an awkward party." He moved her palms from his face and kissed the right one before interlocking their fingers and continuing down the block. The action felt so natural that he hadn't noticed what he had done until he realized Michonne wasn't moving. "You okay?" The coy smile on his face made that flutter feeling appear again.

She nodded because if words fell from her lips she wasn't sure if she would be able to control what was said.

"You sure?" He asked, tempted to pull her to him and place his free hand on her hip but he refrained.

"Mhm," she squeezed his fingers and began the journey once again to Aaron's.

Neither said anything as they held hands along the way. Michonne was the first to let go as he knocked on the door. She didn't want the residents to think there was anything inappropriate going on.

Aaron opened the door and greeted them, pulling her into a tight hug as he squeezed Rick's shoulder leading them inside. Michonne grabbed a champagne glass and took a large gulp to calm down her nerves and hormones.

The host quickly led them to an empty room so they could vote for the five people they felt were equipped to be on the council. Being in a confined space with the former sheriff was not ideal at the moment. She was growing uncomfortable with the way her body reacted to being in his presence.

"All good?"

"Mhm," She hummed as she placed the ballot in the box and walked out of the room with Rick right behind her. "I'm gonna speak with Heath for a second. Don't go too far."

"I won't." His hand slid across her lower back, creating goosebumps along the way.

* * *

Maggie watched in silence as Rick and Michonne made their way through the room. "Do you think he will step down?" Her husband asked, taking a sip of the wine.

"I doubt it. I just hope he gives this council thing a chance. I don't want him to takeover. Michonne has been a great assistance in keeping him grounded."

Glenn nodded before he looked at the newcomer as she entered the house with her blonde hair hanging freely. "Yeah well this one," he gestured towards Jessie with his glass "tends to throw the man off his balance and I don't need any surprises tonight."

The brunette stared at her lover as if he had two heads. "Glenn, I'm not asking her to leave."

"Asking who to leave?" Carol asked joining the conversation.

Opting out of responding, Maggie faced one of her oldest friends in this world. "Do you think Rick is over his masterplan?" The older woman raised her eyebrows in mock shock. "Don't pull that on me. I know you were in on it."

Carol let out a light chuckle. "I was but we have been focused on building this place up. He hasn't said a peep about it. Besides," she shrugged. "As horrible as the circumstances became, the community fell right into his lap." Glenn stared at the white haired woman with disbelief flashing in his eyes. He couldn't believe she had the audacity to say that out loud with no remorse. "You can't blame him if he doesn't want a repeat of what happened at the prison."

"This is different." Maggie replied.

"Is it? We were more than capable these people aren't."

That wasn't true. Half of their people were sick or dying from the flu that was circulating. And she wasn't even there. She had been exiled for God knows what. She had a lot of nerve to even speak like this. "We? You weren't even there."

The cold, distant look they were growing accustomed to appeared on Carol's face as she excused herself and walked away for the sake of everyone involved. There wasn't a day that passed where she didn't think about what she had done to the two residents of the prison but she didn't regret it. She did what needed to be done to protect her family. She did what Rick couldn't.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Michonne's body was well aware of the close proximity of Rick Grimes. He had been in her personal space all night, placing touches on her lower back, shoulder, or hip. She felt intoxicated and it had nothing to do with the champagne she had consumed tonight. It was due to the man standing so close to her that his chest touched her back every time he exhaled.

Rick was her very handsome friend. His bow legged gait, curly brown hair, and defined stature had become more noticeable these days. Watching him work on that wall was her favorite pastime but she had pushed all inappropriate thoughts away. But the truth remained, Rick was her very sexy friend and tonight he was making her more aware by the second.

"Everything has been tallied." Aaron spoke looking at the crowd. "The council members have been selected. Please be aware that Rick is still our leader but we want to take a lot of the pressure off of him. We're a team. Sort of like the cabinet and the president."

Michonne chewed on her bottom lip as her friend smiled at everyone in attendance. "Still seems pointless." Rick's breath tickled her skin as he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I was fine with you by my side."

"Yeah," she let out a shaky breath. "Me too."

He took a small step back trying his best to keep his hands at his side but all he wanted to do was touch her. It had been an impossible feat, especially with the way she looked in this dress. His eyes trailed down her toned back, taking in every inch of her frame. When she moved, his gaze was on her ass the entire time until she turned and met his orbs. He cleared his throat but didn't turn away and neither did she.

Soon the rest of the council were standing at the front as all eyes landed on Rick. Michonne flashed a small smile as she waved him over. He made his way next to her and stared down the line at the new council. Michonne, Heath, Maggie, Eric, and Rosita. _Strong members_. He thought, happy with the choices.

"Say something." The beauty in yellow playfully bumped his arm with her elbow.

He almost rolled his eyes with a low sigh but decided against it. "I know things started off rocky when me and my crew first arrived. I wasn't at my best but I am getting better as the days pass." His eyes landed on Jessie as she stared at him with a sad smile on her face. He averted his gaze and made his way through the crowd."Everyone in this room has stepped up and I thank you. This is a team effort. We all need to contribute to survive. That's the way the world is now and I appreciate the council offering their assistance." He furrowed his brows with a slight tilt to his head. "There are a lot of you that may fear me in one way or another. So if you don't think you can come to me with your concerns, they're here to hear you out. I hope this works." He shrugged tired of being the center of attention.

Light laughter erupted as he looked to the ground as everyone got pulled into different directions. A soft tap to his shoulder pulled his eyes up as he faced the blonde woman he had been avoiding for weeks.

"This might be a good thing, huh?" Jessie asked.

"I hope so." He replied, honestly. "I'm not turning down any help. Judy is growing more and more. So I want to be there for her."

A wide, genuine smile appeared on the woman's face. "You can still drop her off whenever. I'm not upset about.." her voice trailed off. "but I loved having a baby around. She's a sweet girl."

He wanted to reject the invitation but having her interested in his daughter was the type of reaction he wanted from the lady across the room. But it was obviously something he shouldn't count on receiving. It was clear _she_ didn't want a relationship with his daughter and as much as he tried to act unbothered by the fact, it bothered him a lot.

"I might take you up on that offer. I'm sure Carol can use the break."

Jessie nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "Yeah. I've seen her around with Tobin a lot lately. It seems like everyone is settling in pretty well nowadays." That was true. He couldn't help but notice that as well. "You seem to be adjusting better too."

"It was a long ass road." He chuckled, awkwardly. "But I'm getting to a better place."

"You ready to get out of here?" Michonne flashed a small smile, walking up to Rick. He nodded, placing his hand inside of her extended one. "Oh. Hey girl." Her casual tone amused him as he watched the blonde's confused expression as her eyes trailed to their interlocked fingers.

"Well let me make my rounds." Jessie replied, forcing a smile onto her face as she faced Rick. "Bring Judy by anytime." She waved one final time before she disappeared into the crowd.

The two friends said their goodbyes and made their way out of the house. Since it was such a nice night Michonne didn't want to spend it inside, so she led the way to the gazebo that sat in the middle of their community. Rick didn't say anything as he followed behind lost in his own thoughts. Her eyes were on him as he sat a respectable distance away on the bench, causing her brows to furrow, wondering what had changed within the past fifteen minutes. He would barely let her get five inches away earlier tonight but there was damn near five feet between them now.

"Jessie wants to watch Judith? That's nice." This probably wasn't the best route to go but sugarcoating had never been Michonne's specialty and that made her a good lawyer. She went straight for the jugular.

Rick shrugged as he leaned back, making himself comfortable. "Nice that she's interested in my daughter? Yeah, it is." His tone caught her off guard as she squinted, trying her best to make out his facial expression in the moonlight. "She likes spending time with her. There's no problem with that."

"There isn't but it seems you have a problem." She countered, angling her body towards him. "What is it?"

"It's nothing." Rick's shoulders deflated as he let out a deep breath. He could make out her features perfectly fine in this moonlight and she looked so uncomfortable with the topic. Sure it hurt his feelings that she avoided Judith but it wasn't anything personally against him and he was trying hard to reason with himself in this moment before he said something that ruined the wonderful night they were having.

"I don't want you to lie to me." She moved over and closed some of the distance separating them. "I know what's on your mind. One day I'll be able to share that part of me with you but not right now." Rick opened his mouth to speak but she kept going. "I just need a little more patience." There was something more important that she needed to share.

"I'll give you whatever you need."

The fluttering in her stomach started once again, making her groan. Simple phrases weren't supposed to make her feel like a schoolgirl with her first crush because Rick was just her friend.

She let out a deep breath and faced him. The alcohol coursing through her veins provided the courage she needed to get this piece of information out in the open, but she was scared these late night conversations and the side glances they shared throughout the day were about to be over. "I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" His eyes stared into hers. For some reason he became anxious, worried about whatever was on her mind.

Michonne tucked one of her legs under herself as she repositioned her body on the furniture, fully facing Rick. He watched the fidgeting as she made herself comfortable. This information could shift their friendship but she didn't want to hide this from him any longer. "I knew Andrea."


	5. Chapter 5

Rick's brows furrowed as his head tilted to the side. "Wanna run that by me again?" That was not what he expected to hear at all.

"I knew Andrea." She repeated, chewing on her bottom lip. "I met her after the farm. She was giving up; about to give in and let the small herd have her but I saved her." Her nerves were on overdrive due to the look he was giving her. She had seen him stare at residents of the community in this scrutinizing way but the stare had never been reserved for her. But that didn't deter her as she shared everything with him; Woodbury, saving Glenn and Maggie. "I didn't keep it a secret intentionally. There wasn't a right time to let the information be known but I don't want you to think I'm hiding things from you because I'm not. I see the curious looks you give me and Maggie or me and Glenn."

So many emotions ran through Rick as he digested the information. "You tell me this after a month? You tell me this after I shared pieces of my journey with you and you're the reason that psychopath encountered me and my family?" Rick's tone was harsh as he stared at her with anger pouring from his body. "You're the reason we lost our home?"

All of the air was knocked out of her lungs at his accusation. "Don't put that shit on me!" She countered not liking his tone or blame. "I tried to save our friend. She gave that information up after pointing a fuckin' gun in my face for a man that ended up killing her. Don't do that Rick. A lot of shit is my fault but that isn't." Her voice broke as she let out a shaky breath. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of him. He had seen more of her tears than she liked. Being weak was not something she liked, especially not in front of Rick.

He felt bad for putting that on her. It wasn't her fault. The Governor was a mad man that was going to want what they had regardless. It was only a matter of time before he found the prison. It was literally a mile away. "Why tell me now?" His curiosity was piqued. "It seems Maggie and Glenn was going to keep your secret. You didn't have to tell me. Why now? Does my son know?"

Her eyes searched his, seeing the hurt behind his orbs. "I told you because I wanted you to know. I don't want to hide that from you. I know Maggie and Glenn didn't want to hide it but it was my story to tell." He didn't say anything as he looked away from her. "You have a right to be upset but I wanted you to hear it from me." She cleared her throat as he continued to stare at nothing in particular, absorbing her words. "Carl doesn't know. I didn't tell him anything."

They sat there in silence. Michonne was internally panicking because she wanted everything to workout in this community. If they had to go back to being strictly leaders, she was fine with that. But they couldn't be enemies. There was too much at stake for their feelings to mess this up for all of the residents that counted on them.

"It's getting late." He finally looked over. "I need to get home and check on the kids."

"Oh." She wasn't sure what she expected him to say but that wasn't it. "Of course." Rick stood and waited for her to follow but she didn't move. "I'm gonna enjoy the night." Her eyes were already staring into the distance, avoiding him. "Bye Rick."

"Goodnight Michonne."

* * *

Carl continued his training sessions and sitting with her at lunch the week following her reveal. There were so many times she wanted to ask if his father shared her secret but he finally beat her to it and asked. "Why is my dad avoiding you?" It was seven in the morning and if the workout hadn't woken her up before, that question definitely got her blood flowing.

"Um,"

"Please don't lie to me." He replied, staring at her. The boy had grown at least two inches since they met and was tall enough to stare directly in her eyes. "You're the only one here that doesn't treat me like a child."

She arched her brow as she stared at the teenager. "I wasn't going to lie to you." The surprise on his face wasn't missed by her as she grabbed her water bottle. "Before I got here, I was in Georgia...with Andrea." Realization quickly dawned on his face. "We met after Herschel's farm. I saved her and nursed her back to health for eight months." Carl barely breathed as she shared her journey. "We ended up meeting a guy that called himself The Governor."

"Wait!" The information caused too many questions to flood his brain. "So you knew about the prison?"

Taking a big sip of her drink, she nodded. "I actually ran into Maggie and Glenn one day. They were out looking for formula and I couldn't believe my ears." A small smile graced her face at the memory. "I couldn't believe a baby was actually alive in this horrible ass world. So I helped them make it back."

"You're the mystery woman that saved them from Merle?" He had heard the stories but never put too much thought into it. His father had barely held Judith during that time. So other things were more important than wondering about a guardian angel in a world where death surrounded them. He honestly thought Maggie and Glenn had imagined her and temporarily lost their minds like his father had. "He ended up on our side against The Governor but he didn't make it. He was killed helping Daryl escape."

Michonne nodded. That much she was aware of. "Yeah, Merle and his men were after me. I killed all of them except him. He managed to use one of them as a shield." The memories made her shudder, slightly. "I grabbed supplies and found a motel. I was tempted to come to the prison. Maggie gave me directions but I couldn't just leave Andrea. But thinking back, I could have used the help."

"We had lost so much at that time." The distant look in Carl's eyes didn't go unnoticed. "I had to put down my mom." He finally met her gaze. "She didn't make it through childbirth."

"My God. I'm sorry Carl." She knew he had seen some things but this was not something she ever expected to hear. No wonder he was so closed off from everyone. Maybe he was drawn to her because he could relate to the pain that radiated from her every single day.

He shrugged. "It had to be done." The coldness in his tone made her stomach drop. Being tough helped him survive this world but even that was too big of a burden to carry. "It was my dad that took it hard. He went a little insane, had hallucinations."

"I can relate to that."

Carl raised his brow, searching her face. "You can?"

Michonne nodded. "When I lost my family, I used to talk to my dead boyfriend. It helped me get through one more day but my sanity was leaving. If I hadn't found Andrea, there's no telling where I would be." She admitted. "Her betrayal hurt me but it helped me feel again. It helped me live again."

"Betrayal?" That was a story he wanted to hear. So Michonne sat on the grass and told him the full story of her journey with Andrea. She left nothing out, sparing not a single detail. "You stabbed him in the eye? That's so cool."

She almost smiled but remembered the way her friend pointed the gun at her head to stop her from successfully killing the man. "If I had just killed him, maybe you would still have your home."

The teenager shook his head in disbelief. "If you did that then we wouldn't have met. Andrea probably would have shot you and we would have never came here. Everything worked out the way it was supposed to."

Talking to Carl always made her days better and today wasn't an exception because he was an intelligent young man. She had never met anyone like him and she was glad that he came into her life when he did. "Yeah, it did." After explaining the long and lonely trip to Virginia, they were done with storytime, back to training before she had to go on perimeter duty.

"Thanks for trusting me with that." Carl spoke before getting into his stance.

"Thank you for listening and understanding."

* * *

Daryl relayed the story of the feral animals he and Aaron had run across a few counties over. They brought back a few pigs and chickens but the rest of the livestock was in a barn, boarded up waiting on their return. "Whoever was keeping them alive was long gone. We have to get back before they're gone too."

The council members stared at each other before Maggie spoke up. "I can domesticate the animals. That's not a problem but we need the rest of them." There was no doubt in any of their minds that they needed them. If they could actually start farming, runs would be cut down and that was the goal.

"I'll get a group together." Michonne spoke up, seeing Rick's head turn towards her. He had barely acknowledged her in days, so she wasn't sure what caused his reaction. "We'll take one of the trucks and go get the animals. Heath you'll need to get another crew and try that pharmacy. The season is about to change and we need to be stocked up. I don't want anyone leaving out of the walls unless they absolutely have to."

"I'll go with you." Daryl spoke to the samurai. "Maybe we can get Spencer to come along."

"Nah," Rick interrupted, scratching his beard. "I'll come."

"You don't have to." Michonne tried not to roll her eyes. "We formed this council so you wouldn't have to do so much. Stay here and do your leader things." She dismissed him before looking at the rest of the members. "Eric I need you to check in with Olivia to see what the rations are looking like. Make a list of everything we need. Once I get back I'll take Glenn and Nicholas on a run into town."

"So you decided to do a lot instead of letting me help? Rosita, Glenn, and Abraham can handle that run while you're gone."

"Finally saying something useful." She mumbled, ignoring the side-eyes that were being thrown their way.

"What was that?" He asked, tilting his head. "You got a problem with that?"

"No, Rick. I don't have a problem." She wanted to mock him but kept her voice neutral. This was what she feared, them being at odds. This was nothing like the duo they were eight days ago, wooing over the members of the community. "That's a good idea but instead of Abraham, take Nicholas." She faced the Latina woman with a small smile. Rosita tried her best not to look at Rick but it was hard since he had been the leader for so long.

"Okay. Sure." She finally agreed, not liking the fact that she was in the middle of their little spat.

Since everyone knew their tasks, the meeting was adjourned. Michonne couldn't get out of Aaron and Eric's house fast enough but the one person she wanted to get away from was right on her heels, calling her name. She slowed to a stop since it was the middle of the day and the residents were out and about doing their share of work. The last thing she wanted to do was cause a scene.

"Is there a problem?" Rick was all in her personal space. It felt like he sucked up all of the air as he stared down at her face. "Don't tell me there isn't because what you did in there," he pointed his thumb over his shoulder "says otherwise."

"I told you I don't have a problem. I don't know what else you want me to say."

He took another step, closing the remaining distance, placing his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Look me in my eyes and repeat that."

"RICK!" The familiar voice called out. They didn't break their stare as the voice got nearer, finally acknowledging her as well. Michonne looked over at Jessie, seeing she was pushing Judith around in a stroller and almost laughed. "Hey. How was the meeting?" The blonde's eyes traveled between them before she focused on the man she really wanted to see.

He took a step back and shrugged. "I'll be gone for about three days. Daryl and Aaron found an abandoned farm. The animals are still in good condition so we want to get to them before-" The rest of his statement was barely out of his mouth as Michonne dismissed herself from the conversation and headed for her house. "We're not done." Rick called after her, seeing her flick him off as she continued down the block. "Grow up!"

"Bite me!" She called back before realizing how sexual that had to sound. But it was too late. The phrase had already left her lips.

Rick's lips parted, stunned by her quip.

"What's going on with that?" Jessie placed her hand on her hips as she stared at him, expectantly.

"Nothing." His eyes landed on a sleeping Judith. "How did you two end up together?"

She didn't like the way he brushed off her question but decided to drop it for now. She would get her answer soon enough. "Carl was over at the house with Ron and Mark playing video games. So I decided to take this pretty girl on a walk."

"Hm," Rick hummed before he nodded. "Thanks. I'll take over."

This was not the reaction Jessie was expecting. Everyone in the community knew Michonne avoided his daughter like the plague, so she was sure her interest in Judith would get some type of positive reaction but Rick looked more annoyed than anything. She stepped back and allowed him to grab the handle of the device. "Want to come over for dinner tonight?" She blurted as they walked alongside each other. "Bring Carol, Daryl, and the kids. I just want to thank you all for everything. You know with Pete.."

"Well shouldn't you invite Michonne and half the council too." He replied, trying to figure out her angle. Rick may have been in a haze when they first arrived in Alexandria but that was no longer the case. He could see clearly and the manipulation tactics this lady tried to use on him were starting to get on his nerves.

"Yeah, well," She was stumped. He had pulled her card. "I guess I should invite them as well. I'll see if Olivia can ration out a little more food."

"Don't even bother." Rick stopped walking as they neared his house. He was sure all of his family members would make excuses besides Carl and obviously Judith. Michonne would probably accept just to be an asshole but he didn't have time for that awkwardness. "Make no mistake, I appreciate you wanting to get to know my daughter but this," he gestured between the two of them "is not gonna happen. So I think it's best that we just function as neighbors in the community. Our sons are friends, so we'll see a lot of each other but this isn't going to be more than it is, Jessie."

"I don't understand." Her frustration was clear as she stared at him, confused. "You were ready to kill my husband. You kissed me twice, Rick. What changed? I know I wasn't imagining that. Do you just prey on women then drop them? Is that what happened between you and Michonne?"

Jessie's words hit a nerve. Rick's jaw clenched as his light blue orbs darkened. "Excuse me?"

"You're such a class act! Are you just using women til you're done with them?!" Her voice was drawing attention.

"I didn't use you." He spoke quietly not liking the stares they were getting.

"Yes, you did!"

"I did not." He tried to walk away but she grabbed his arm.

"Don't turn your back on me." Rick closed his eyes and placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose to calm himself as he heard Judith whine. "Coming over to my house late at night, kissing me in my garage. What the hell was that? Huh?" She pushed his chest, hard.

"You need to go home, Jessie. It was a mistake. I'm sor-"

The sentence could barely leave his lips before her hand connected with his cheek, causing Judith to cry out. The baby was turned away from the scene but the sound startled her. His knuckles were wrapped so tightly around the handle, he was sure it was going to break.

Seeing Rick barely flinch or react to the hit pissed her off. She lifted her hand once again, ready to land another.

"Don't." Michonne walked up and pushed Jessie back hard enough for the woman to stumble and trip.

"Mom!" Ron ran over, shooting daggers at the former constables as he helped his mother off of the ground.

"Don't ever put your hands on me!" Jessie growled.

"Touch him again and see what happens." Michonne stepped in her face ready to pounce.

"Michonne," Carol placed a soft hand on the woman's shoulder with a soft shake of her head. "Not worth it."

Carl was next to her, holding his teary-eyed sister, staring at Jessie with disgust all over his features. He heard the entire conversation along with the community. The blonde really made a fool out of herself and he was over all of the drama she was constantly bringing to his family. If he had to stop being friends with Ron, he was prepared to do so. He just wanted some peace.

Jessie shook her head. "Stay away from me and my family. I mean that." Her eyes locked with Michonne's before she faced Rick. "You too."

"Are you threatening me?" Michonne's hand was flinching at her side. She was itching to punch this woman. "Because I know that's not what I just heard." She took another step in the woman's face, getting so close she could smell the woman's mango shampoo. "You've threatened the leader and a member of the council. Now I suggest if you and your family don't want to be outside of those walls, you stay the hell out of my way." Michonne placed her hands on her hips to stop herself from reaching out and touching the blonde. "His way too. Am I clear?" Jessie stared at her in shock. "AM I CLEAR?"

"Yes," The blonde grabbed her son's hand and made her way through the crowd back to her residence.

"Show's over!" Heath called out, getting the crowd to clear out as he headed over to his friend as she paced up and down the sidewalk, trying to calm her nerves. "You okay?"

"I wanted to beat her ass." She responded, closing her eyes.

He let out a light chuckle because he knew that for a fact. "I'm glad you didn't. She was out of line, though."

"She was very out of line and I think there should be some action taken."

"I agree." Maggie spoke, making her presence known. The rest of the council including Rick were standing around, watching Michonne pace. "She put her hands on Rick more than once and she threatened both of you."

"Are we doing terroristic threats in the new world because that's definitely jail time?" Rosita couldn't keep the humor out of her voice.

Eric didn't think this warranted jail time but Maggie thought it did. Jessie was challenging authority. If they let her get away with it, there was no telling who else would try something. Some of the residents still felt opposed to Rick's leadership. They tolerated with it but it was clear that they didn't really agree with it. The brunette didn't want anymore us versus them but that's what it boiled down to.

"Well I can just beat her ass and get it over with. That'll be her punishment." Michonne spoke up, tired of the back and forth. Her adrenaline was still running wild.

Rosita wasn't opposed and neither was Maggie but Heath and Eric didn't want that happen. They were trying to create a society with rules and laws. They couldn't act impulsively and Michonne knew that. She was the sensible one but that blonde lady just brought out a different side of her.

"I agree with the fact that she should be punished but jail time and physical harm are too extreme." His eyes were locked on Michonne but she was looking straight past him with her head tilted, hands placed firmly on her hips. "How bout we take all the electronics from her house. They need light for necessities but no video games, television, or music for two weeks?"

"Sounds fair." Eric chimed in.

Michonne scoffed and rolled her eyes. That still wasn't enough. "Make her ass work on construction crew too." That earned a few laughs from the group as they finally agreed that Heath and Eric would get all of the electronics out of the house. "And let her know if she hits anyone again, her ass is going to jail."

With that being said, Michonne walked off. They were leaving at dawn for the farm. She had to pack. No more of her time was being wasted on Jessie.

* * *

The static from the walkie caught her attention as she applied cocoa butter all over her body after her shower. Letting out a low breath, she made her way over and grabbed her tank top placing it over her torso and pajama shorts over her legs.

"Michonne." Rick's voice came through the other end.

She snatched the device off of her dresser and answered. "Rick? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied immediately. "I just wanted to speak with you before you went to bed." Her brows furrowed. "I know we haven't had our talks in a while and I have to admit that I haven't had a peaceful sleep since we stopped."

A small smile played on her features. "Yeah? Well that's too bad. I've been sleepin' like a baby."

His low chuckle caused that low flutter feeling to make its rare appearance. "Glad to hear it."

When he didn't say anything else, she chewed on her lip hoping their time together wasn't over. "I missed our talks too."

"Don't you two have your own special station for this? I'm tryna get some Latin lovin'." Abraham's voice boomed through the walkie, catching both of them off guard.

"Goodnight Michonne." Rick said through his laughter.

"Goodnight Rick." She couldn't stop herself from blushing. Abraham interrupting them was a little embarrassing but she had her friend back. Rick was no longer upset with her and that alone made her happier than she'd been all week. Maybe this trip to the farm wouldn't be so bad after all but little did she know, their little world was about to get a whole lot bigger.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl and Michonne stared at each other for the third time within the last ten minutes. It was a quarter after seven. Rick was late, very unlike him. The man had a knack for being punctual. She had picked up on that attribute fairly quickly. "Did you see him when you left this morning?"

The hunter rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly as he looked away. "I wasn't home." The sentence came out in a grunt, causing Michonne to arch her brow, curiously. Where the hell had Daryl been? And why was his face turning redder by the second?

Deciding that it wasn't her business to know, Michonne made the decision to give him a moment since he was so flustered by his thoughts. "I'll go see what the hol' up is. Can you make sure we're ready to go?" She let out a low breath once he gave a firm nod and headed down the block to the Grimes' residence. When Rick opened the door with bed head, red eyes, and a whining baby on his hip, she felt bad for him. It didn't look like he had gotten a wink of sleep. "Hey."

"Shit." He cursed realizing why she was at his doorstep so early in the morning. "I'm sorry. Judy didn't feel well last night." He bounced the baby soothingly on his hip. "I'll, um, wake Carl to watch her while I get dressed. Give me bout fifteen minutes." It was Saturday and she knew her friend had plans on sleeping in but Michonne also knew he would do anything for his dad and sister. But sometimes kids needed to be kids, so against her better judgement she reached for the baby. Judith stared at her hands for a moment before she lifted her arms up, ready to be taken away from her father.

"This is the second time she has been sick in a few weeks, Rick." Michonne held her hand against the baby's forehead. She was honestly concerned.

"She was up half the night crying." His cheeks were beginning to turn pink. He wasn't very hands on when Carl was this young, being busy picking up extra shifts at the station to make sure his son had everything he wanted and needed. Now he regretted that because he couldn't even figure out what was wrong with his baby girl. Carol hadn't come home last night, so the Grimes' men tried their best to handle it alone without much success. Judith cried all night, finally stopping an hour ago.

Michonne nodded as she realized the baby didn't have a fever. After inspecting the infant, she felt the hard belly, earning a loud whine from the baby. "She's constipated."

Rick let out a shaky laugh. "That's it?" the relief he felt was indescribable. "I didn't know what it could have been." His mind drifted back to the prison and the illness that swept through the cells. Judy wasn't hot but he was still concerned it was more severe than he was equipped for.

His eyes stared into Michonne's as she held his daughter close to her chest. The normal uncomfortable expression was there but it wasn't as apparent as her concern. "Rick, are you gonna let me in so I can help get Judy situated while you get ready?"

He didn't know how to respond as he stepped back, allowing her inside his house. "You don't have to. I can wake Carl."

"You've said that already." Her eyes remained on him. "Are you scared to leave me alone with Judith?" There wasn't any bite to her tone. She was genuinely curious.

Rick furrowed his brow in confusion, not believing she would ask him such a thing. "Not at all. I trust you. I just don't want you to do somethang you're uncomfortable with."

"I'm fine." She waved him off and navigated her way through the lower level of his house, finding the kitchen easily. She made her way to the sink, turning on the water. "Do you have any fruit?" She asked, knowing Rick had followed her. Michonne stuck her free hand under the water testing the temperature before she placed the stopper into the sink.

"Here you go." Rick drawled, handing over a banana.

"I'm going to give her a warm bath. It used to help Andre when he couldn't get a movement going." The sentence flew out of her mouth before she even had a chance to really think it over. "The fruit will help loosen it up as well. Can you go get some soap and a change of clothes?" Since he wasn't going to get ready, she decided to put him to work.

"Alright." He mumbled before finally picking up his feet and walking towards the stairs.

Instead of Rick returning, Carl had done the honor of gracing her with his presence along with the supplies she asked for. Judith laid her head against Michonne's chest the duration of the bath. After the baby girl was dried off and dressed in comfy pajamas, Michonne laid her on the couch and moved her legs in a cycling motion.

A big burp left the child's lips making Michonne and Carl chuckle. "If she doesn't pass a movement in an hour, get a warm rag and place it on her stomach. Feed her some of the banana and continue to peddle her legs."

"Got it." The teen replied.

Judith sat up as Michonne gently let go of her legs. The baby reached her arms up for the woman, catching the other two occupants by surprise. Michonne let out a low breath as she picked up the beautiful girl. Carl insisted on relieving her but this was inevitable. If she was going to be in the Grimes' life, that meant being in Judith's. It was time for her to get over this hurdle.

"I got it, Carl." The tears were already pooling in her eyes as she walked around the room with the baby's head on her chest. She began to hum a lullaby that used to get her son settled whenever he wasn't feeling well and it was working perfectly fine on the youngest member of this family.

Rick quietly made his way down the steps stopping once his eyes landed on Michonne and Judith. He could hear the soft sounds of her voice as the liquid was visible on her cheeks as she moved with ease. The dread slowly filled his body. He hadn't wanted her to face whatever she was running from if she wasn't ready but he really had no clue on what to do with his daughter for the past few hours.

"Daryl is probably pissed." He mumbled, not wanting to scare them as he made his presence known. There was no probably though. Daryl was definitely pissed.

"Definitely is." Michonne spoke his thoughts with a small smile. Upon seeing her dad, Judith waved her small hand before wrapping her hand around one of Michonne's locs.

The two continued to walk aimlessly around the lower level of the house until the samurai felt activity where he arm rested under Judy's bottom. She wanted to do a small victory dance but decided not to disturb the child's peace since she had finally nodded off.

"I'll take her." Carl spoke up, flashing a small smile. "You and dad really need to go."

That was the honest truth but now that she had finally given in and held the young girl, she didn't want to let go. Judith brought a form of comfort Michonne didn't even realize she was missing but she handed the child over without much protest. "You'll have to change her diaper."

"She did it?" A light sprankle shined in his light blue orbs as she stared down at his sister. "I always knew you were a miracle worker."

"Continue to follow my instructions and she'll be good to go...literally."

The young man chuckled lightly, nodding his head. "Got it."

Michonne's eyes lingered on Judith before she looked away and made her way into the living room, seeing Rick standing there placing his gun in its holder. When he noticed her approach, his eyes traveled over her face. "I'm okay."

He nodded his head but wasn't completely sure he believed her. He didn't want to press the issue though, so he placed his walkie on the table for Carl. The communication device was always left with his son whenever he left outside of the gate. The other members of the council had one, so the teen could get in touch with any of them if he needed to.

Rick kissed both of his kids on their foreheads, pulling Carl into a tight side hug, expressing everything through his actions that he couldn't speak through his words. "Carol will be home shortly. We shouldn't be gone longer than three days." The teenager knew this information already but his dad just needed to make sure he understood. "Listen to Carol and don't go over to Jessie's. I don't even want Ron in here." Before his son could react he continued. "You can still hang out, I just want you to be careful."

"I got it, dad." A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I doubt he wants to see me anyways since my best friend almost beat his mom's ass."

Michonne tried her best not to smile but there was no way to hide it as her cheeks brightened and her teeth were on full display. "Language." She teased, pulling him into her own hug. "I'll make sure he makes it back." She placed her hand on Judith's back, creating a soothing motion before she pulled back and sighed.

"Make sure you both make it back."

She nodded her head, agreeing. "Nothing can keep us from making it back."

That answer seemed to satisfy the teen as he walked them to door.

* * *

The first few hours of the drive were quiet as everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Michonne's mind was filled with her son, Andre. It had taken her a long time to be able to casually think about him and not cry. Some days were tougher than others but her bonding experience with Judith today let her know it was okay. It was okay that she was able to finally move on from that trauma. Her son would never be replaced but new life was a blessing in this time. Seeing babies shouldn't make her sad, that small miracle should make her hopeful. The world wasn't going to end with them. It was going to continue and for that she was glad.

Children that were born or raised in this world would be more inclined to survive than anyone. That was just facts. Hell, Carl was a perfect example.

Her body tensed as Rick's head found its way to her shoulder. He had been dozing off for the last hour and now that he was finally getting the rest he deserved, she wasn't going to wake him. If this was going to work out as perfectly as they needed it to, the leader needed his rest.

She relaxed a little, keeping her eyes on the road as Daryl led the way to the abandoned farmhouse. The nagging feeling that was in the bottom of her gut was becoming more powerful with each mile marker they passed. She wanted the animals to still be there unharmed and free for the taken but she knew shit was never that easy.

"What?" Daryl growled. The man didn't say much but it was clear that she was making her concern crystal clear as she fidgeted with her hands. "Just wake 'em up and tell 'em to move." He grunted throwing his head in Rick's direction.

"That's not the issue." She kept her voice leveled. The last thing she wanted to do was wake him. "Are we sure whoever was at this farm is gone now? Something just feels wrong and I can't pinpoint what it is." If the animals were in the condition they stated that meant someone was looking after them up until very recently. What changed? Were they attacked? Why were the animals alone now? It was very odd to her. "What if the reason the owners are gone has come back to get the rest of the animals? Something is off."

"I ain't disagreein'." He responded. "But we have to try. We can use those animals. We have ta see."

Michonne nodded because she needed to see with her own eyes that the animals were gone and of the past. She wouldn't be able to live off of what ifs when definites were a very towns over. If it this was a blank trip, at least she knew for sure.

"We can make it there before night fall."

She nodded her head and tried not to focus on the heat radiating off of Rick's sleeping form as his body curled into her side.

The rest of the distance was quiet. She had found herself sleeping on and off for a few miles before she finally gave in and napped with her head on top of the brown curls. When the truck slowed down, her eyes opened slowly taking in the white two story house and the barnhouse. There were a few walkers outside of the barn doors but everything else looked in pristine condition and she was pleasantly surprised.

Feeling the vehicle stop, Rick stirred. He tilted his head up to Michonne as she looked from the view down to his puzzled face. He managed to look sheepish as he shifted away from her. "Sorry bout that."

"It's fine." She waved him off and reached down for her sword that sat between her legs. "I'll clean up that mess while you two clear the rest of the property."

Rick followed her line of vision before nodding and making his way out of the car. He grabbed his machete out of the duffle bag as Daryl grabbed his arrows. Everyone knew the drill. They would whistle if there was trouble but Rick still wanted to wish her luck...with a speech, hug, kiss. Hell, he didn't know but he had a feeling deep inside. So he waited until Daryl was no longer paying any attention before he moved.

"Hey, be careful." Michonne barely had time to finish her sentence before Rick's plump lips were on hers. Not much could rattle her but this action had her completely speechless and motionless. Before she could even return the action, the leader was pulling away with a light tint covering his cheeks.

"That was for luck." He mumbled, placing his trusty python on his gun belt, following the hunter.

She watched him for a few seconds but her attention was quickly drawn back to the scene as she heard the familiar growls since the walkers were now drawn to them. She unsheathed her weapon and went to work, taking down the dead two at a time. Her body moved on autopilot as her mind wandered back to the feeling of Rick's soft lips on hers.

"What the-" she mumbled as the barn's doors opened and a man emerged. His long brown tresses blocked her view of his face as his long, leather jacket flapped in the wind as he helped her take down the threat. Once she knew they were in the clear, she faced him with her sword pointed. "Who are you?"

The man placed his knives back in his belt before he finally lifted his head and faced her with wide green eyes. A small smirk was plastered on his face as he stared down at the pointy object. "I'm not here to cause you any harm but if you keep pointing that at me, I can't make any promises."

Now it was her turn to flash a smirk. "Don't threaten me." She stated with conviction. "It's better for you if you cooperate with me because the others will shoot you on sight." Michonne made sure he knew she wasn't alone while keeping the number of her group discreet. That wasn't any of his business...yet.

"You just saved me. I owe you more than you know." He decided, holding his hands up, surrendering. "I don't want any trouble."

"We'll see about that." She replied, slinging her sword to the side to get rid of the excess blood, not taking her eyes off of the man.

"I'm Paul but my friends call me, Jesus."

A low chuckle left her lips. "Are they friends? Sounds like they were making fun of you but whatever you prefer." She watched as his eyes lit up at her retort. "So Paul how did you end up here?"

He went on to tell her that his community was always scavenging for new things and people. He had ran into a herd and this was the first secure place he found within ten miles. "If I hadn't found this barn, I would have died from exhaustion. There was no time to climb a tree or even catch my breath." He explained as they walked around the barn, seeing the animals that were left. Two calves, three chickens, and one goat. If he wasn't a complete stranger, she probably would have cried because this was exactly what they needed.

"Your community?" He nodded a little skeptically. "I come from a community too. No need to worry." She quickly clarified. "And we need things. We scavenge as well."

Paul nodded before a throat clearing caught their attention. Rick stood there with a hand on his hip as he eyed the man next to Michonne. "Who the hell are you?"

Michonne's eyes trailed from the man over to Rick, who had that murder look in his eyes. She had seen it a few times and knew she had to step in immediately. "This is Paul. We helped each other out with the walkers."

"Is that right?" His head was tilted as he observed the man. Rick had seen Michonne take down at least twice the size of the small group outside by herself. This man didn't really help her. If anything she had helped him. Rick was sure of it.

She nodded and made her way out of the barn. Paul followed behind, keeping his eyes trained on the newcomer as he went. "Look I'm not here to cause trouble but I think we can help each other."

Rick's hand flinched as it rest on top of his gun. He didn't need this guy. He didn't need his help and that was a given. But Michonne stood there silently pleading with him to listen so he opted in. "How's that? We don't know you."

"And you don't have to take my word for it. I can show you." He suggested as his eyes landed on another man walking in their direction with a prominent scowl on his face. "I'm from a community and we have things. Livestock and a farm. We're pretty well off but we still need things. Maybe we can help each other." There was that phrase again.

Daryl was now positioned next to Rick, letting him know the house was clear. He nodded never taking his eyes off of the new man. "Somethang ain't right." His right hand reached up and scratched his chin as he stared the man down. So much was on the tip of his tongue but the way Paul was on alert let Rick know that the man was more than he let on, dangerous. And Michonne was right next to him.

Tilting his head to the side, he took one giant step and punched Paul square in the nose. The move would have knocked out a normal man but not this one. Paul jumped into a fighting stance. "I really don't want to hurt you. We can help each other."

"We don't need your help." Rick gritted, swinging again to hit the air as Paul dodged the hit and followed up with one of his own.

Michonne stepped back and watched the two go at it for a while before she shook her head and looked at Daryl as he shook his head, frustrated. He wanted to stop looking for new recruits weeks ago and this was the main reason why. _These people are dangerous, Michonne. All of the good people are within these walls._ He had spoken that same speech for weeks but still accompanied Aaron whenever he stepped outside of their gate.

"Enough!" She yelled tired of the scene. The sun had officially set and she was hungry and tired. "Paul if you want to stay you can but please don't make me hurt you. Rick, follow me."

The last thing she wanted to do was go off on him in front of a new man but he was acting completely irrational. She wasn't the type of person to put a lot of trust into a stranger but if Paul really wanted to hurt either of them it was clear he could. The moves he did were things she saw in Kung Fu movies that Mike used to watch. He was the real deal and he pulled his punches and his kicks. She had taken her fair share of classes to appease her boyfriend, so she was sure she could at least put up a better fight against the damn ninja if he tried something stupid.

"He's not stayin' with us." Rick's gruff voice cut into her thoughts as she opened the door to grab their bags. "I don't-"

"You don't what? Trust him?" She asked, placing a hand on her small hip. "Neither do I but I don't have a reason not to trust him either. Did you see the shit he just did? He couldn't have snapped your neck with a damn kick and he didn't. Everyone isn't bad, Rick. You know that." She handed over two bags while holding onto two herself. "This way we can keep an eye on him. I for one don't want his ass sneaking around."

"Fair enough." He conceded, making her brows furrow. Michonne was sure he would put up more of a fight. "I trust you and I'll do whatever you think we should do."

The kiss was a surprise but Rick giving in so easily was something else completely new and weird. She was prepared for a fight, had conjured an entire speech in her head just for him to say _fair enough_. Where the hell was Rick Grimes because the man in front of her was someone else. But she wasn't going to question it. She was going to count her blessings.

* * *

By the time the barn and house were secure, Michonne was really exhausted. She called dibs on the shower and made herself scarce as the three men maneuvered below her. Paul had deemed himself useful as he helped them make sure traps were set up for the night. Everyone kept a close eye on him and he didn't seem to mind it as he showed off how useful he was.

When she returned in a pair of pajama pants and a clean tank top, the three men were all in different corners of the living room. She chuckled lowly before grabbing her bag and heading to the empty section. "For the love of God, please go shower. I'm not working with ya smelly asses tomorrow."

Rick's lips twitched slightly as he opted to go next. Michonne watched as he disappeared up the stairs before she engaged in conversation with Paul regarding their communities. He didn't seem to trust them just as much as they didn't trust him, so all answers were vague and she respected that. If he tried to make it seem welcoming and offer up information willingly, it would have been suspicious. The world was different, worse than it was before the dead came back. Nothing was free and they all knew that.

As the night went on, the other two men, cleaned themselves as best as they could and dozed off, leaving Michonne and Rick up alone. He had volunteered for first watch and there was no way she was going to let him do it alone.

"It's been a long time since I've been this quiet." She spoke up with a small smile, eyes traveling from Rick as his left hand rested on the gun in his lap to Daryl, who was now alert, staring at the ceiling and Paul as he lightly slept.

"Yeah?" Rick asked, glancing in her direction. "What you want to talk about?"

"I don't know." She let out a soft sigh. "Anything really. I spent enough time being silent after everything happened. It was so lonely. Felt like I was losing my sanity." Shaking her head, she stared out of the window thinking of the days she spoke to her dead boyfriend as his dead corpse walked behind her. "I need something normal. People normally speak at sleepovers." She teased.

"Uh," Daryl groaned, earning a laugh. "I'm a man of few words if you ain't noticed." His tone was teasing as he started to play with one of his arrows. "You were a lawyer so talking is like a sport to you."

Michonne wasn't offended because he was correct. In her past life she was very outgoing; the life of the party type. "Let's play 21 questions." The man in the far corner groaned, saying he was about to go to bed. "Don't be a party pooper, Dixon. You just don't want me to ask where the hell you were last night."

That got Rick's attention as he shifted, slightly. It had occurred to him that the archer had been missing for the past few nights but he didn't put too much thought into it. He was just glad his group was settling in as nice as they were. "Somethang you want to share?"

"Nah," Daryl replied, wishing they would leave him out of their game. He would have a much better time if they focused on each other. There was a lot of tension between the two, mainly sexual but he knew they would deny it. So he got a great idea, remembering a game he heard Beth, Sasha, and Maggie play back at the prison. "I have a question, Michonne."

His tone threw her off a little but she never backed down from a challenge so she waited.

"Fuck, marry, kill." That definitely caught her off guard. "Rick, Heath, and Spencer."

"Oh come on. That's hard." She practically whined.

"Is it?" He countered, a wide smirk taking over his face as watched her fidget with her hands. He had caught their brief kiss earlier and now was the best time to explore it.

A few minutes passed and Michonne still hadn't answered. Rick was honestly curious as he stared at her out the corner of his eye. "You wanted to play the game. We won't tell. What is said in this house stays in this house."

"Oh shut up. You just want to know if I kill you or not."

He tilted his head, barely concealing his smile because she was correct. He wanted to know if she killed him. He was sure they were on better terms but her relationship with the other two men were far better so in all honesty he didn't know what her answer would be. He wouldn't be angry if she wanted to kill him. However, he would be very disappointed that her opinion of him was so low.

Michonne let out a deep sigh and turned towards them. "This does not leave this house."

"Scout's honor." Rick replied, smirking.

"I ain't gon tell another soul. Rick's right here."

That caused her to roll her eyes so hard because she knew he asked the question just to torture her. "Kill Heath, fuck Spencer, and" her voice got lower "marry Rick."

"Marriage huh? You have to at least let me take you on a date first. I'm a southern gentleman through and through. I gotta open all ya doors too. I take courting very seriously."

"Hm," A quip about kissing in dark garages and crowded parties were on the tip of her tongue but she resisted the edge. "Did you get some last night, Dixon?" Rick's head whipped in her direction. "Your face has flushed every single time your whereabouts have been mentioned."

Daryl damn near choked on his spit. He knew she was going to get him back but he didn't think she would do it in this way. Damn she was good. "Mhm," He hummed quietly, knowing they still heard him.

"Well well well. I'll admit I'm jealous." She was not giving up on her teasing. She was going to drag this out. Since he made her admit she had some feelings for Rick, she was going to be a pain in Daryl's side. Michonne shifted in her seat even more to stare directly at him. "Is it Sasha?" The red tint in his cheeks gave it away. Even in the dark she could see the shade change and couldn't wait to get back to share the newfound gossip.

Their teasing came to an abrupt halt once a pair of headlights flashed across Rick's face. "What the fuck?" He mumbled, gripping the gun in his lap before looking over at Michonne. "Upstairs."

She furrowed her brows ready to argue but the look on Rick's face let her know this was not a time, so she obliged but not before walking over to him and tilting his head. "For luck." Her mouth crushed against his before she pulled back.

For a brief moment he was stunned before his attention was pulled to Paul. "Daryl, wake his ass up."


End file.
